


Where things went wrong

by kiyoshiyamaru



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Furry (Fandom), Zootopia
Genre: Foxes, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Multi, Police, Rabbits, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoshiyamaru/pseuds/kiyoshiyamaru
Summary: Nick and Judy find their lives turned upside down once more...Edits are currently being worked through for chapters 1 - 6! If anyone would like to Beta-read, or just help out in that sense please shoot me a PM. Chapter 7 is being delayed until at LEAST the 22nd of February, trying to improve and study up a bit further where I need to. I already feel that you the readers, deserve a far more polished story than what I've been able to provide so far.Thank you to all who have been reading, and those who have been reviewing! you guys are awesome and I love the support!





	1. Where things went wrong

_Where things went wrong_

_Nick's left ear would give a soft twitch, flicking at the sudden sound of the alarm going off. The metallic beeping that filled the small room drew a grumble from his muzzle, lifting a paw from the disheveled blankets to swipe at the clock causing the noise. "Ughh it's too early… "his eyes opened slightly as he shifted on the bed, rolling to his back, and realizing his cheeks were damp. He'd been crying in his sleep again, and he knew exactly why despite trying to move on. It had been almost four months since he had left Zootopia behind. His reasons for such were many, but the clearest one in his mind was having hurt his partner- the one bunny in all the world he had come to care about and love so deeply that he'd have given his own life for her._

* * *

 

 

Judy tilted her head slightly, one paw on the radio as she pressed the button. "Officers Hopps and Wilde in pursuit of large ram, Possible 10-31 in relation to new Night Howler Drug. Requesting backup to Tundratown Industrial district, Building A113." She looked to her partner, standing on the other side of a door into the building they had seen the ram enter.

A small smile crossed her muzzle as she nodded lightly, reaching to her hip, and unlatching her tranq gun. She brought it up in both hands, leaning forward to peek through the doorway.

Judy looked at Nick as she verified the coast looked clear, and motioned for Nick to follow. She would duck through the doorway first, followed quickly after by Nick without another word needed.

It was a tense situation, but Nick and Judy knew what they needed to do. Capture the ram and they might be able to find the new supply chain, find out where the new Night Howler derivative was being produced or distributed.

The lights within the large warehouse were dim, something to be expected from a facility that was shut down for the night. Damp musty air on the senses, Judy's nose twitches a bit as she grasps at the possible unknowns around them.

Hearing two creatures speaking somewhere ahead of the pair, Judy's ears perked and focused in on where the voices came from. Her ears high as she looked to Nick, both inching nearer the sound of the voices. There was something that sounded off about the two voices themselves, it didn't click in Judy's mind what that unease was caused by. When the name Bellwether came up along with serum, it was enough for them to make a move on the two.

Judy and Nick both popped out from behind a crate, guns at the ready as Judy yelled "FREEZE!" It was in the moment that they rounded that crate, that she found why the pairs voices sounded strange.

What lay before them on a well-worn wooden table, was a simple tape recorder; playing back a pre-recorded conversation it seemed. It took Nick only seconds to look from the recorder to Judy, then around to see where the ram could have gone.

His nose twitching as she looked to him, she could see his mind working to find out where they too had gone. Before they could form their next plan of action, the lights within the warehouse flicked on with a dull hum from the old bulbs.

As Both of their eyes adjusted to the new brighter lighting, they shielded their eyes a moment when they heard a voice. A quick turn and their dart guns were at held aimed towards the sound of footsteps, their aim at a walkway roughly twenty feet above them.

 Their own reaction came far too late, Nick barely catching the glint of a weapon aimed at them before the familiar sound of the airtube activating; a thump noise in the air and a dart flying from the ram's weapon towards Judy.

The ram's words came clearly with a chuckle "Lucky us to find it was you two following, payback is bittersweet. But you shouldn't have taken the train from us back then, or stuck your noses where they didn't belong."

Walter and Jesse looked down at them when Walter pulled the trigger, the dart he'd sent flying aimed at Judy; at the rabbit that had ruined their job security as they saw it. But the response they half expected, when the Fox moved to push the Rabbit out of the way.

They didn't stick around to watch further when they saw the outcome of the dart, watched where it landed and that was enough for them as they took off along the walkway to a side door out of the building.

Nick had done the only thing he could think of in such a short time, seeing the dart suddenly leave the end of the dart gun. His senses seemed to spike as he was more concerned for Judy's life than his own in those few short moments, lunging to push her sliding out of the way when the dart hit with a soft smack to his uniform and flesh.

 

* * *

 

 

The Needle stabbing through clothing into his side as the plunger within the dart sunk, pushing the purplish fluid into his body before he could grab the dart away. His sudden panic was justified from what just happened, his eyes looking to Judy as he felt the uncomfortable twinge in his body.

"Judy RUN!" were the only words he managed to get out as a sharp pain shot through his body, coursing from where the dart hit and shooting to his stomach. Hunched over as both of his arms gripped himself, the pain shooting through to his spine before crawling to the very tips of every one of his paws and tail, ears felt as though they were burning.

 Every bit of fur on his body suddenly felt as though it was a fire unto itself, even as tears filled his eyes from the seeming pain when he looked to Judy. Trying to make sure she was getting away to be safe, he didn't know what was going to happen or what exactly had been in the dart.

But as he looked to her with his vision blurring, he felt as if his world dropped away into an ocean of cool black.

Nick was lost in that cool, calm, darkness of his mind. Floating in the void as he tried to gather his thoughts, tried to figure out where exactly he was, or what had happened just before.

All he could muster though was Judy, was she ok? She wasn't hurt, was she? Backup should have been arriving to help them just before, but he couldn't seem to hear anything or feel anything.

The truth to what he was feeling was much darker, as it took what seemed like an eternity of floating there before his senses returned to some extent. There was a new sensation to his body, exhilarating to a point he knew, he knew he'd never experienced such before; but he liked it or that's at least what his mind told him in that instant.

The senses he did have brought his eyes into focus, no longer the calm circular pupils normally seen, they were slitted much as his ancestors might have been in feral days. Every Sound was amplified to his perked ears, every scent told a thousand more stories with each breath, and every taste was new and crisp as he was finding out.

The Soft warmth of fur in his muzzle, the taste of tangy sweet iron, thick and warm to his tongue filled his senses. A Scream of pain filling the air from his prey, the delicious tasting prey that he'd caught in his jaws. The texture off put by whatever this prey had been clothed in, but that wonderful taste of blood on his tongue had him, as his forepaws clawed at the fabric Judy wore to tear it free.

That new sensation as his breathing had been rapid with the new sensations was cut short, another pain catching him in the side and back, the only sound was two more thumps much the same as what happened before he had gone savage.

Two tranq darts sticking through his uniform and flesh, taking effect quickly as he would fall limp; releasing a very injured bunny from his jaws as a sudden sleep overtook him.

 

* * *

 

 

Judy heard the words of the ram, beginning to call back and read him his rights when her sensitive ears heard the sound, another dart gun firing but her eyes hadn't finished adjusting still. In a matter of seconds, she felt the sudden hit to her side, the world going sideways when she was sent sliding across the floor and into one of the crates.

Knocking her head good and eliciting a groan, she'd push herself up just in time to hear Nick's voice yelling for her to run. He sounded instantly desperate, hurt and then in pain as she looked at him, seeing him writing on the ground holding his stomach.

Panic suddenly filling her body as she assumed he'd been shot, her partner, her dearest friend possibly dying before her eyes. She didn't listen to him though, despite the very animalistic growls and whines he was eliciting, she rushed to his side to try and calm him and radio for assistance

"This is Officer Hopps, in need of medical support and backup, Officer Wilde is down… I repeat Officer Wilde is down"

She frantically tried to search him for a wound, thinking he'd been shot in the stomach from how he was holding himself. But she found nothing until he went still, her sensitive ears could still hear his heartbeat.

Far more rapid as it and his breathing was, she tried calming him down still talking as smoothly as she could "Nick it will be all right, an ambulance is on the way with backup, I'm here... I'm not going anywhere at all, it will be alright, just… j..just tell me.. one of your dumb jokes, let me know you're ok please."

But she wasn't greeted with his smooth voice, with any crack jokes about how emotional she was, not one pleasant sound came to her searching ears as even tears began to claim her eyes.

 She didn't even realize she was crying as she tried to pull him against herself, as he went still for only a few moments that; felt as though it was an eternity as well before she felt him move.

  

* * *

 

 

She felt the world go spinning this time, as the air felt like it had been sucked from her body from the headbutt she suddenly took. She rolled and rolled until she hit another crate, back first as pain wracked her smaller body.

Falling slumped on the ground trying to inhale, coughing as she fell to her hands gasping in pain and for air. Her ears had fallen back when she lifted her head, through tear fogged eyes as a fiery red blur was upon her.

A new pain shooting through her body, this one along her side and stomach followed by her world shifting one direction and then another. Unable to register the teeth digging through her uniform where they could, into her fur and into her flesh, as the warmth from her blood began soaking her uniform.

Claws following the teeth as she felt them, tearing, shredding her outfit as Nick, the Fox she cared about so attacked her without any hesitation. Everything that happened felt as though it took hours, from being unable to breath, to the pain of being bitten and clawed at.

Even when it stopped and left her injured on the cold concrete floor, warm blood pooling around her. The last glimpse of Nick, of her partner and friend, of her Fox suddenly laying before her.

She lifted a shaky paw to brush over the end of his muzzle before passing out from shock, left unconscious as new lights were flashing and radios going off. As Backup, had arrived and tranquilized Nick when they saw what he was doing, but not before what had happened.

 

* * *

 

 

_Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. Beep_

It was a tone that had grown increasingly familiar, to the point that it came across as empty, same as the general white noise of the hospital, medical monitoring equipment whirring away in dull fashion.

Nick knew days had passed, but how many exactly was still left to question. Each time he had woken up for only a few minutes, and from he could remember of each time, he was heavily restrained giving a few tugs as he'd let out a low growl.

A nurse popping into the room quickly, taking note of him being awake before she moved to an IV bag hung by the bed. She changed it out quickly enough and only moments after it hit him, the sleep slowly seeming to pull him back into the wonderful dreams again.

"Dr. Ursine, the patient seems to be responding better to the new treatment. We might have found something to help cure him, at least with how it seems" The Nurse spoke to the Dr. as he checked in on Nick, by now it had been three months that he'd been in the hospital.

The Restraints were less now, even so much as not having a muzzle on the patient. The Nurse continued updating the Dr. on Nicks status, herself a Gazelle and the irony in the name Dr. Ursine wasn't lost to the very groggy Fox.

"All Vitals are stable, heart rate, cognitive function seems to be normal, Pupils are circular and dilating properly again. But he still has not spoken, so we will continue to monitor" She'd shone a light in his eyes, checked his ears, teeth and all before leaving him alone as they left the room once more.

Nick sat there in the hospital bed, slowly coming to his senses more than he had previously, still confused as to what happened or how long he'd been there. He felt stiff and still a bit zoned out, but that could have been whatever they'd had him on.

A very slow week passed by before he finally spoke again, calling out from him room to the nurse's station. "Nurse…NURSE" he finally could form his thoughts correctly, to bring his words back to the world, but he only had one question on his mind finally "Where is Judy… where is my partner, is she ok? What happened the other day."

Not realizing the other day was month previous by that point, the Nurse that had come to check on him stumbled with her words a slightly, but she finally could tell him she couldn't answer those questions now.

Hearing that she couldn't help him with that, was almost as frustrating as merely not knowing, looking around the room before looking to the IV drip in his arm. He would reach down and tug it off, as well as the little monitors attached to his ears.

"I need to know that she's all right, that she was able to meet with our backup, did they catch the…" His words cut off as he stopped and looked back to the chair beside his bed, it hadn't even clicked before that the Reddish orange fur of a vixen sat beside him, but it clicked once more when he felt her soft paws grasp his arm.

"M…mom, what are you doing here…"? His words coming out shakily as he looked to her eyes, the tears falling down her face as she stood and pulled him into a warm hug, his senses filled with his mother. Her Warmth, her Scent, her worry and concern all present in that hug.

Mrs.Wilde Hugged her son tightly, seeing him awake and talking, the concern in his voice when asking about his partner. She cried holding him to herself, nearly sobbing loudly as her son, her Nicky was back.

She had been to the hospital as much as she could be, and she had come the night before when the Dr's called to tell her he seemed to be back to his senses. "Oh Nicky…my Sweet Nicky I was so worried about you."

 She felt him hug back, confused as he was still. She couldn't blame him for that, when he finally spoke and rapid fire asked his questions, she didn't know what to tell him first.

Pulling back from the hug a bit, she slid her warm, soft paws up to his muzzle. Drawing him to look her in the eyes before smiling through tears, rubbing a paw along his check and over his ears with a soft scratch.

"Oh Nicky… you've been in the hospital for months now, after the accident happened, they had to keep you sedated until they could find a cure." Her voice soft and calming as only a mother could, she could see his eyes searching her own for more answers.

 

* * *

 

 

The Nurse stepped out of the room, off to contact Chief Bogo at the ZPD. She sat on the edge of his bed, telling him only what she knew had happened, how he'd been brought to the hospital unconscious.

How he had to be completely restrained after he'd been found savage, how a cure had to be found for him after that, and that is why he had been out for so long.

She also filled him in on her life in the meantime, how she worried about him as well, she would have told him all she could about Judy. She knew they were close but she didn't know where she was, or what exactly happened.

Nick listened to every detail he could, processing it all bit by bit, from himself having been savage to how long he'd been in the hospital. It explained the stiffness in his body, but he watched his mother with both love and concern, he hated worrying her and this was probably the worst thing he could have done to her.

Regardless the hours that passed, he was happy to catch up with her, and equally as relieved when he convinced her to go home and get some real rest; he assured her that he would stop by after he was released from the hospital.

His next visitor came an hour after his mother, seeing the Hulking form of the Cape Buffalo he practically shrank in his bed. "C..chief! how nice to see you! Ah… w..what brings you on this Visit!?"

Fidgeting with the blankets covering him a bit, he smiled nervously at his visitor. Watching as the Chief pulled a chair closer to the bed, sitting down with a slight thump as his form settled, the chair giving only the slightest creak.

Nick searched his eyes for any tell at all about what happened, what happened to Judy or the backup, heck even the rams they had come across. Nicks ears would twitch and fold back, no longer perked as the worst dread possible crept over him, showing in his features when he stopped fidgeting as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Chief Bogo had shown up as soon as he could once the Dr's called him about Wilde, he needed to check on one of his officers as well as get some information from him.

When he reached the doorway to the room and eyed Officer Wilde over while stepping through the doorway, finding a chair big enough to sit in before positioning it near the bed.

"Officer Wilde! You seem to be in good health this morning, how are you feeling?" Giving Wilde the most general question he could to start things off, after all he could see how nervous he was from the moment Wilde had spotted him.

Before Wilde could even begin to question beyond asking what he was doing there, he'd hold up a hand towards him "I know you are going to ask, but I cannot give you any Information on Office Hopps. Other than she is Alive and doing fine, but you on the other hand need to tell me what you remember from the Night you went Savage".

Bogo sat there and listened to Wilde telling of that evening's events, what he could remember now anyways which was little that Bogo didn't already know. He knew about their arrival at the warehouse, as well as then they radioed for backup just in case, he had heard Officer Hopps call for an ambulance.

When backup had arrived on the scene, they had captured at least one of the rams who was still in the area. But the Scene they walked into within the warehouse, that was another thing entirely as far as he'd heard described and seen in pictures.

Sitting and listening to Wilde's recount of what he remembered corroborated many of the points from that night, aside from what happened after he'd been shot with a dart.

"Thank you, Wilde, when you get out of here, I won't you to finish resting up before you return to work. I want you at 100% again though, I expect a lot from you still as our first Fox" Standing up he'd make way for the door, looking back as Wilde seemed lost in thought, pushing onward though he headed back out of the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick listened to the Chiefs question about that night, what had happened from his own account of things, speaking as he'd tell him what he could. "I remember patrolling with Officer Hopps, when we noticed a ram and a Wolf, we noticed money and something else change hands. The ram himself was familiar from the original Night Howler incident, he was one of the two that had tried to stop us before the train crashed. We knew we couldn't get the wolf before he slipped away, but the ram hung around the area making his way into the warehouse".

Taking a breath as he thought of every single detail of that evening, even trying to recall everything from when he was shot with little luck he continued talking.

"Officer Hopps and I Approached the warehouse where he ram entered, radioing for backup before we would enter the building, just in case it was a distribution facility and others might be inside. Once in we heard two voices speaking, when Bellwethers name came up, as well talk about the original serum. It turned out to be a trap though, when we stepped out to arrest the two we heard, there was only a tape recorder playing a prerecorded message. We had been set up from the get go, they were ready for us to show up when they shot…" He tensed up a bit and brought a paw to his side, where he'd been shot with the new serum.

"But that's all I remember aside from wake up here in the hospital". Looking to Bogo once more, seeing him finish taking down notes before he'd thank him and excuse himself.

Nick would sit there and stare out of the Hospital window for a while, his nurse returning to check in on him periodically. But each day he had tried to remember what happened after he'd been shot, it didn't help any that not one person could tell him what happened to Judy, was she all right or why hadn't she come by to visit him.

The questions continued, as did his frustrations from not knowing. One entire week passed with his mother, as well as friends from work had shown up to check on him, most with smiles and well wishes.

Clawhauser with hugs, tears, and donuts that he snuck into the hospital. Despite the good company, and general irritation of the hospital staff which brought him a smile, it also kept him from his thoughts for a period.

That evening after everyone had left, the nurses having completed their rounds. Nick had to get away from there, needed to find out what happened to Judy that no one wanted to tell him.

"I'll find out one way or another what they're all hiding, I know at least she isn't dead Clawhauser couldn't keep that from me" Climbing from his bed, no longer hooked up to the monitor which helped, he slipped to a cabinet and took out the clothes his mother had brought the day before.

With the Lights, off he got dressed before slipping to the doorway, peeking out in either direction his ears perked high and his nose twitching. He Sniffed and listened to any scent and sound he noticed, eyes scanning the nearby nurses station before her hunkered down and slipped out of the room.

Doing mental checks at every turn he had to take, he'd reach the stairs after a bit; opening the door as quietly as he could. Once in the stairwell he made a mad dash down flight after flight, pausing only when he heard a loud click fill the stairwell, more than likely the door he'd entered through had closed.

He still waited taking a few slow breaths to keep himself calm, listening still to make sure no one had heard or was following him before moving again to the bottom floor. 'Made it! Home free soon enough, then I can find…out…" He stepped out of the door at the bottom of the stairs, normally locked from the outside as he was greeted to a cool breeze.

Storm clouds lingering on the sky as silent streaks of lightning flashed overhead, he felt a few drops of rain pelt him in the nose as he stood there, the door closing behind him with another click as his mind jolted a bit.

He remembered what happened after he was shot, he remembered yelling for Judy to run and worse. "Why now… what did I do… " tears filled his eyes as he stood shakily a moment, leaning back against the door while his thoughts were flooded, taking in every detail of what he did that night.

The Rain started to fall as it quickly began soaking through his fur, the cool liquid causing a shiver to crawl up his spine. Clothes sticking to his fur and flesh, his forepaws clenching to themselves, claws flexed to prick against his paw pads.

He remembered the sting of the dart, how when it hit that his whole body felt as though it was being set on fire, he remembered the pain he felt bleeding into a sweet warmth.

Closing his eyes as he stood there, remembering the details he cried despite it going unseen by anyone, tears lost to the falling rain as a small touch of warmth on his face.

His head lifted suddenly smacking something soft and warm that night, the pain leaving his form as if it had never been, the musty scent of the warehouse was fresh and new in those moments.

He could still smell the two rams as they had left the building, he could smell others that had been in it earlier in the day. Musky scents mingling on his own senses, but the freshest was the scent of rabbit, even though to his mind it was familiar it was prey.

He was on all fours as his paw's pressed to the cooler concrete beneath them, ears perked and searching rapidly as were his eyes. He caught the sound of something hitting nearby, the rabbit that moments before had been right beside him with worry.

She looked strange, the clothing she was wearing he didn't recognize in those moments, not even thinking of the ones he had on were strange in the seconds that his mind connected the rabbit with prey.

Snarling loudly as his teeth bared, white, sharp things as they were, paws slipping on the concrete somewhat as he went after her. His senses on fire in the moments that he crossed the roughly ten feet it took him to reach her, his jaws snapping in to grab his prey, his teeth greeted with her uniform and body.

He bit hard ensuring his fangs drove into his prey's flesh, into the warmth they were greeted with, meeting bone and organs within his bite. He shook his head once he had hold, back and forth rapidly a few times when his prey screamed, yelling out in terror and pain.

Her blood filling his muzzle, her taste claiming his senses now as well. The tangy and sweet, slightly iron flavored heat running down his muzzle and tongue, he'd thrash about some still bringing his forepaws to claw at the material keeping him from getting a better bite on her.

Just as quickly as it had been, it was all taken away from him though when he was shot twice more, tranq darts plugging into his backside as a sweet sleep claimed him in those moments.

He knew what he had done now, how he had for all purposes given Judy, his partner, his friend of all creatures every reason to hate him. To want him dead, to never hear or speak to him again, he could understand why no one had told him about her, about what had happened or why he hadn't seen her since he had been himself again.

Falling to his knees in the rain, crying out as lightning would arc across the sky. Crying deeply as he buried his head to his forepaws, sobbing loudly while the rain poured over him.

For all purposes that he cared, it was trying to wipe who he was from the face of the world, he didn't care if the serum was the cause for how he acted and what he'd done. Body heaving with deep breaths as he sat on his knees and let his heartache out, where no one might hear him except for the heavens themselves.

He stayed that way on the ground for easily an hours' time, the rain calming as the front of the storm passed over the hospital. Pushing himself to stand as clothing and fur was soaked through, a chill on his flesh from the cold rain that had passed over, he would take one step, then another as he began a new journey.

Leaving the hospital behind himself, the night dragging on slowly as he would walk until, to the nearest roadway and hail a cab back to h is place.

"Only one thing left to do" Speaking softly as he stood outside of his apartment, studying the old building before going up to gather a few things.

By the time the next morning had come, Nick was well outside of Zootopia, riding in the back of a badger's pickup. Having stopped by his mother's place, he left her a little note to tell her he was all right, and he'd be in contact with her soon enough.

Leaving his medical bracelet behind with the letter, and a simple bouquet of flowers for her. He'd also called Finick to have him sell off what was left in his apartment for him, tied up a few small lose ends and taken off.

The truck bouncing along smoothly for the most part, he'd watch as the distant form of Zootopia itself vanished into the horizon mumbling to himself a bit "It's for the best…". The warm morning wind brushing through his fur, he smiled one last time as a warm tear fell down his cheek, turning his head as he wouldn't look to Zootopia again.

 


	2. Things that disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy's continued struggle, may end up leading to something darker at work in the city of Zootopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is just a bit of recap more from Judy's perspective at the start of this chapter, thanks everyone!

CH 2 : Things that disappear :

 

_Out of bed now and down the stairs of the little house he was living, taking each step slowly with another yawn claiming his muzzle. Paws stepping along the cooler floor, he’d round a corner and down a short hall to the kitchen. Green eyes were cast to the half-filled sink, a sigh passing his lips with a soft shake of his head. “Another Day of peaceful bliss.”_

_Taking a small container of coffee, he’d open it and begin the waiting game for his morning caffeine fix. Setting the mug by the coffee pot, taking the decanter and filling it almost full before pouring the water into the reservoir. Stepping away and letting the coffee brew, he’d look out of the small kitchen window to the fields behind the small house. “Work should be slow today with the nice weather. “_

_His ears perked and gave a small flick when a knock came at the front door, pulling him from his own thoughts as he turned to go see who it was so early in the morning. “I’m not expecting anyone… “_

* * *

 

Judy had been eyeing Nick every so often, the cruiser giving a slight bounce every so often. Nick had been quieter than usual, and despite her best efforts, she hadn’t been able to get anything out of him about what it may be. “Nick… are you sure everything’s alright, you seem like you’re somewhere else.”

She took note of his ears twitching, followed by a soft nod from him with an ‘uh huh’ and nothing more. Her own ears had fallen back, droopy as they were when her friend seemed out of sorts and herself at a loss to pull him back from where his mind might be.

Judy saw the movement of his left forepaw, waving at her to stop the cruiser even as she looked to where his attentions were drawn. Seeing the deal in play as well, she would give a soft nod. “I see them, ready when you are “. Grabbing the radio as she heard Nick when he finally spoke, drawing her attention more to the ram they had spotted.

‘I’m certain that’s the ram from the train car, back when they tried to stop us from taking the Night Howlers.’ Nicks eyes glancing to her for only a moment, green orbs focusing on her amethyst colored eyes. He’d look back to see money and something else exchange paws, opening the door on the cruiser as it had come to a stop. The wolf that the ram was making the deal with, he’d slink off quickly enough. ‘All right Carrots… let’s go’

Judy climbed from the patrol car following Nick, making their way across the dimly lit street, moving after the ram as he entered what looked like a warehouse. They waited an extra minute when he’d gone inside before she tilted her head, her left forepaw on her radio as she called in for backup just to be safe. “Officers Hopps and Wilde in pursuit of large ram, Possible 10-31 in relation to new Night Howler Drug. Requesting backup to Tundratown Industrial district, Building A113”.

Entering the building after placing the call for backup, she held her dart gun at the ready by now. The cold concrete floor underfoot, Judy peered into the poorly lit warehouse, her nose twitching as uncertainty was clearly on her mind. Keeping her ears perked and listening, she heard a pair of voices somewhere just ahead of them. Glancing to Nick as she made a motion to move forward, and receiving a look and a nod from her partner.

Judy’s sensitive ears took note, that the sound of the voices almost seemed like they were coming from a radio. The very slight electronic feedback that seemed to kick up just before they spoke, and then seemed to return for a few seconds after either party had spoken. She just couldn’t place why they would be talking through a radio to one another, it wasn’t until she gave the signal and Herself and Nick jumped out. “FREEZE!”

The whole situation seemed to be slightly off, the atmosphere to the odd chance they’d see the deal going down outside. The ram himself was familiar for some reason, though Nick seemed more certain of where from. The thoughts themselves having entered her mind right then were triggered more by the voices, vaguely familiar as they were. “Wh…where are they... “

Eyes looking to the small wooden table, atop it was an old tape recorder playing the voices they’d heard. The conversation about Bellwether, the Night-Howler serum and all could have been from months back, but in that moment, it didn’t matter when she heard the voice from the tape recorder coming from just above them. ‘Lucky us to find it was you two following us, payback is bitter sweet. But you shouldn’t have taken the train from us back then, or stuck your noses where they didn’t belong’

Things didn’t exactly go per plan, from the very moment they had stopped to pursue the ram it dawned on both Nick and herself. They had played into a trap it seemed, but before she could properly process exactly how, the lights flicked on above them, leaving them both partially blinded for a second. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of feet above them, trying to train her weapon on the location she heard them from, only to hear the familiar thump of a dart leaving a tube.

She felt herself thrown to the side, sliding a few feet on the concrete floor. Feeling Nick close to her just before the hit, as she rolled a few times before getting up. Judy’s amethyst eyes seeing Nick hunched over, in pain as he held his stomach and yelled for her to run, she wouldn’t listen. Getting up and running back to Nick, she would try and pull him to herself. “This is Officer Hopps, in need of medical support and backup, Officer Wilde is down… I repeat Officer Wilde is down” Running her paws through his soft fur, feeling the warmth of his body, of his being as she fretted over him. “Nick, it will be all right, an ambulance is on the way with backup, I’m here... I’m not going anywhere at all, it will be all right, just. Just tell me... one of your dumb jokes, let me know you’re ok please.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Judy felt something against her, like being hit in the chest from the punch of a Rhino, her already tear filled amethyst colored eyes closing. She tried crying out as the oxygen seemed like it had been sucked from her body, coupled with the pain as Nicks' head slammed into her chest. She grasped at air though when she felt the floor seemingly vanish, trying to grab onto Nick who was there just a second before. Her mind racing despite the sudden lack of oxygen in her body, she felt the musty air of the warehouse rushing past her.

Judy felt as her body was hit once more, or maybe had hit something this time. The wooden crate she’d been flung into stopping her sideways movement, landing on her stomach as she coughed loudly, trying desperately to catch her breath quickly. She wanted to get back to Nick, he needed her as much as she needed him right then. “Nick…. p...”

Her words were cut off quickly, replaced by a sudden gasp and a scream of nothing but pain. Her senses suddenly overloaded with it, with the sudden sharp jolts along her stomach, side, and back that shot through every nerve in her body. Her disorientation didn’t end with being thrown into the crate, with the new pain, and new warmth of her blood through her fur.

 She was jolted one way then another, back and forth rapidly before she hit the floor again. Nicks scent was so close to her, but she felt so weak, so terribly tired in those moments. Lifting a shaky paw to try and reach him, brushing it over the end of his soft blood covered muzzle, she drifted to sleep as darkness claimed her mind.

Judy came back in waves, periodically slipping back into consciousness as her eyes searched. She looked for Nick, looked At the Paramedics and the Ambulance she was in. An oxygen mask over her muzzle, the pain in her body was more like a subtle numbness now.

Trying to speak as the paramedics seemed to be busy, it was strange to her that they didn’t seem to notice her, how she was talking to them. Though the reality of why would only come later, her lips barely moving and no word escaping them as she slipped away once more.

Days passed by as she was kept unconscious, doctors working to keep her stable and alive, as well doing their best to ensure as best recovery as possible for her. The bite wound had broken at least three of her ribs, punctured her left lung in at least 4 places, her heart had barely been missed. But the real damage had come when she’d been shaken, the fangs that had so easily pierced her flesh, had torn her side open as well as her lung. Not including the side of her stomach from the angle of the foxes’ bite, and the blood loss on top of it all. Judy was truly lucky to be alive, it was a strange testament to predators and how effective they had been in days’ past.

 

Chief Bogo looked through the window into her room, still in uniform and looking equally dreary. Hopps was in far worse from how things looked, bandaged up with tubes in her nose and mouth, machines beeping and humming away. He would cast his gaze to the small Rabbit doctor, just exiting her room in the ICU. “How bad is she doctor? I’d like the full status if you don’t mind.”

‘Well… she was in surgery for nearly 15 hours, but multiple lung punctures cracked ribs. A Possible concussion, bruised spine and multiple tears near her stomach as well. Whatever it was that attacked her, she’s lucky she made it to the hospital alive.’ Doctor Florida tapped at his clipboard a moment, flipping through some paperwork before looking back to Bogo once more. ’We’re keeping her comatose for the time being, but if she makes it through the next two days she should be on a clear recovery path.’

Bogo nodded as he took on what the doctor had said, he would look back into her room once again. “What do I tell her parents, it’s just what I need more bunnies around.” An idea struck him though as he thought to Clawhauser, he had met a few of the Hopps family, as far as he recalled they seemed to love him.” I’ll place the call in the morning, and have Clawhauser meet them at the station.”

He’d make his way from the ICU, heading through the hospital to the east wing. He needed to check up on Officer Wilde still, from what he had been told, from officers that had arrived first, it was a very unpleasant scene. When he entered the east wing of the hospital his ears were treated with quite the sound, Snarls and any other number of noises filling the hall he’d entered. “Well Well... it seems officer Wilde is awake.” Speaking to himself mostly, he followed the sounds of the Savage Fox, stopping when he heard something hit a wall close by.

 

: Month 1 :

Judy lay in her hospital bed motionless, eyes on the television screen, watching the news and remaining frustrated at her situation. Stuck on bed rest until her ribs and lungs healed further, she hated that they kept her in the dark with the case. Clawhauser was the only one that had managed to keep her up to date, despite how little he could get away with telling her.

Judy’s ears remained droopy as she flicked through the channels, she knew it was odd that there was so little new on any crime, more than likely the Chief had something to do with that. Feeling just as tired yet full of energy, as usual, she perked up only a bit when she heard the door to her room. Hoping to see the one creature she was most worried about, her partner Nick whom she hadn’t seen or heard anything from. No, her violet eyes were not treated to orange fur and green eyes, they were treated to the Chief again, for the tenth time that month.

“Officer Hopps! It’s good to see you awake, and responsive, hopefully, you’re feeling well today.”

She gave the Chief such a glare, if it had been daggers then surely, he would be in one of the hospital beds himself. Being unable to speak with a set of tubes crammed down her muzzle, helping her breath as much as she needed it still, for the time being, she weakly picked up the little sign board to write on. Scribbling down a quick note, she would hold the sign up for Bogo to see ‘where is Nick??’ glaring at the water buffalo, she’d have even been tapping a paw waiting for an answer if she could have.

“I cannot tell you the details of Officer Wilde, we’ve gone over this already Hopps. You’re both a part of the investigation” Raising a paw to cut her off before she could write again. “We were able to apprehend one of the assailants from that night, and he’s been in custody for his part, but it seems things may be bigger than anticipated.”

Judy kept her ears perked high listening to the Chief, the sign on her features enough to give away her displeasure. She was growing desperate to know her partner's condition, why was something dealing with Night-Howlers so secret, especially with her partner's well-being kept from her ‘Thank you for the update, but I’m feeling tired’. Putting the board down, she would settle back more comfortably once again. Closing her eyes before the Chief turned to leave the room, stopping in the doorway before he left completely.

 

: Month 2 :

Judy sat up in bed with her ears drooping behind her a little, nodding with a soft smile as her parents rambled on. The tubes no longer claiming her muzzle, and over-all she was looking to be in far better health. Her bandages were fewer, though she still had some ways to go in healing, but her doctor had given her a mostly clean bill of health. “Mom, Dad! I love you guys, but it’s fine, you heard doctor Florida. I’m Recovering fantastically and should be back at 100% in another few months, I’ll even be out of the hospital by next month.”

“What if something like this happens again! What... what if you’re left killed! Or worse! EATEN!” Stu Hopps fretted over his daughter, often to her own mortification.

“Stu… She will be fine, Judy is a strong rabbit! She takes after her dependable father after all.” Bonnie tried to stifle her husband’s worries a bit, she loved him with all her heart but he could be a bit much when left to his own devices. She did give Judy a knowing look, showing her own concern as well as asking her to go easy on her poor father. “I’m certain that she will come visit as soon as she’s well enough Stu, we should be going though it’s already getting late.” Bonnie gave a gentle tug at Stu’s arm before stepping to Judy.

“It’s all right I promise Dad, Like Mom said, I’ll be back home for a visit as soon as they let me out of the hospital.” Opening her arms with a warm smile on her muzzle, she would give both of her parents a gentle, and extra careful hug nuzzling against them slightly before letting go.

“Well, I suppose that’s good then. We’ll get things cleaned up for your visit then, just... be alert I worry.” Stu wiping a tear from his eye after the warm hug, he took Bonnies paw in his own and turned to leave the room.

Laying back in her bed as soon as they were out the door, she groaned in exasperation from her family. She loved them all dearly, but her father really could be more trouble just for how much he worried and doted on her. Looking about the room though, she couldn’t help but smile, seeing the flowers they had brought with them. “At least it makes the place smell better, I was getting more stir crazy than usual being stuck here.” Turning her attention from the flowers to the window, she looked out to the night sky, her thoughts drifting to her own concern. “What’s going on with you Nick, no calls or anything”

The pang in her chest had returned while she thought of him, though her own assumption made her believe it was from the injuries, wincing slightly even if the pain she felt was in her head. “ Ughh.. I cannot wait to leave this place, I hope I never have to look at another hospital again.” Judy’s amethyst eyes would have seemed to sparkle a bit, looking to the stars appear in the night sky from the hospital window.

 

: Month 6 :

Knock Knock Knock “Judy” Knock Knock Knock “Judy!”

“I’m Coming, I’m Coming all right! Calm down sweet cheese and crackers…” Judy opened the door to her room in the burrows, greeted by one of her brothers who had been knocking unremittingly. Her Violet eyes greeting Charles eyes the taller bucks hazel colored orbs, his fur was Splotched with brown and whites, as well he was roughly a good foot taller than herself. “What is so important? I was trying to get things ready to go, I’ve been away from the city and my Job for too long”

“Well… ya have a visitor, His name is Ben, ya Know the Cheetah…” He Stepped out of the way as her ears shot up, and she dashed out of the room and down the hall. Shaking his head slightly before turning to go help their mother again, it was his turn to peel potatoes for dinner that evening.

“CLAWHAUSER!!!” Practically tackling the large cheetah when she greeted him in the main hall of the burrow, hugging to his plump neck and cheeks. “I’m So happy to see you! Have you been well? How’s the ZPD? Do you have any more information on Nick?” Her eyes glinting with hope for good news, though the slightly flinch he gave at the last question didn’t give her much hope.

“Judy! Ahahah It’s great to see you doing well, I’m happy to see you better, work is going splendidly. Though it’s a bit less entertaining without you there to keep everyone on their toes, ahhh… “Hugging her back as they greeted one another, Ben had to pause on the last question, and he could tell he’d made it to obvious that he didn’t have a good update for it. “Well... you see the Chief is handling your case with the help if of the ZBI , considering what happened and the information from the ram we took in. But I can’t divulge any information on Officer Wilde, even to you still.” Half mumbling the last bit, he let his eyes study her.

“Anyways though! I brought the car, it’s a long drive back if you’re ready to go!” Ben’s long tail giving a slight twitch and sway as he smiled again, leaning down to Judy and whispering as if it would do any good to stop the prying ears around them both. “I picked up a whole dozen donuts, we can snack on the way back to Zootopia” he was almost glowing telling her that, quite pleased with the thought of those delicious rings.

“The ZBI whatever is happening is that big?” She stood there tapping her foot rapidly a few times, almost pacing even as she thought. Nick had to still be in the same Hospital, or so she hoped since he hadn’t been at his apartment. She had tried contacting his mother about him, but even she was tougher to get in touch with lately. She had never met the Vixen in person, just gotten to know her a little bit from Nick, but getting in contact with her hadn’t been the problem before. She was at least able to find out Nick was alive, and in the hospital but even then, that was about it.

“Alright Ben, let me grab my things and tell everyone goodbye!” Turning to go find her parents first, she left Clawhauser to his own devices, which as her siblings would have things, was to ask him hundreds of questions. Making her way into the kitchen, she smiled a bit seeing her mother peeling carrots. “Hey Mom… Benjamin is here to pick me up, we’ve got a long drive back to Zootopia, so we are gonna head out.”

“Oh.. alright Hun Bun, if you’re sure you guys don’t want to stay for dinner.” Bonnie set the carrot she’d been peeling down, wiping off her paws with the apron she was wearing. She turned and walked over to her daughter, pulling her into a warm hug. “Please be careful out there, your father and I know you can handle yourself. Just… we love you dearly and worry, it’s never easy for us to let any of you leave the nest to lead your own lives. Just remember, if you ever need us, just call please.” Kissing Judy’s forehead as she smiled softly, running a paw over her cheek she’d turn to go back to the carrots.

Being pulled into the warm, and quite welcome hug, Judy closed her eyes returning the affection. “I know mom, I’ll do my best, and if I need anything I’ll let you guys know.” Her nose giving a soft twitch when her mother leaned up and kissed her forehead. She’d turn and leave the kitchen, needing to give her father a goodbye as well as a good portion of her siblings.

Getting away from her father, as well as the many siblings was enough of a challenge, though she was happy to be on the road finally. “You know Ben, I don’t recall much that happened that night. I remember Nick being shot, and trying…. Trying to comfort him, to make sure he was alright. But… I couldn’t help him, everything that happened that night was my fault.” She hadn’t let herself truly open up about that night, but Ben was one of her best friends, and he knew the case and what had happened also.

Tears running down her cheeks, she’d wipe a paw at her eyes. “He was in my arms, and he was in so much pain. Chief told me he’d gone savage, and that Nick had attacked me, but Nick..  Nick wouldn’t have known any better if it was the Night-Howlers, I need to see him, he should know it’s not his fault Ben.” She hadn’t been looking at her friend while speaking, her hands folding in her lap as she dried her eyes and collected herself.

 

“Judy I know it’s hard, and I really do wish I could tell you more. But all I know is what happened that night, and where they were treating Nick at the hospital. Very few people have been allowed to see him, heck even his mother was only allowed to see him once after he’d first been brought it.” The cheetah smiled glancing down at her, his eyes would return to the road a moment later. “Now that you’re back though, I’m certain you can make your case to the Chief and he’ll clear you to see him. Just… try not to dwell on it too much, we know Nicks alive after all, and we know where he’s at.”

Eating a donut that Ben had brought along, Judy sat in silence for a bit during the car ride aside from the radio. She would perk up as some more upbeat songs began playing, turning her attention away from the worry and concern for her friend and partner. She turned to interrogating Ben, wondering how things had been since she had last spoken to him.

 

Two weeks had passed since she’d been back to work, and two weeks she had been kept on parking duty despite pleading with Bogo. “The ZBI are working on the case, it’s out of our Hands. If the ZBI have any questions or need for you further, they’ll ask for you directly. The ZBI have to give you clearance to see Officer Wilde, ZBI this, ZBI that.” Slouching forward in the little car as she sat parked along a side street in Tundratown, her head on the steering wheel. Bogo had continued to dodge telling her anything about Nick or his condition, the only thing she could gather was that he still had a job with the ZPD.

“ugghhh… If I could get them for withholding information I would, but I can’t, theirs no way it would hold up or work at all” groaning as she tried to think of anything, it was a daily process for her as of late. She’d even gone by Nicks apartment a few times, hoping that maybe he’d be there one of the times she stopped in. It dawned on her though, sitting there as she instantly perked up. “Mrs.Wilde! I haven’t gotten in contact with Nick mom!”

 

: Month 7 :

Three weeks it had taken her to find the information, Nick had left her information for emergency purposes, but getting the information without the Chief knowing had been the challenge. Luckily, she had found an older file from when Nick had been younger, buried in the ZPD’s files from a run in they had. She didn’t know if it was accurate for sure or not, but she was bound to find out soon.

“This can’t be the place... could it?” Questioning mostly to herself out loud, she held up the little paper with the address on it. Wearing a simple t-shirt and blue jeans, she checked it and then looked to the building in front of her. It was older and run down a fair bit, it was one of very few that at least looked occupied for what was left in Happytown, a section of Zootopia that she hadn’t heard or known much about to begin with.

Knocking on the door to the duplex, she would step back from the door a little and wait. “Oh.. maybe this wasn’t the best id…” her words cut off when she heard the door’s latches, ears twitching as they perked up, focused on the sounds permeating from the opposite side of the door. It took only a moment before it peeked open, her vision greeted to a pair of green eyes and reddish orange fur. “Oh! Hello, Mrs.Wilde? my name is Judy Hopps. I’d like to ask you some questions about your son…”

 

“Oh... Oh my, hello… it’s wonderful to finally meet you Officer Hopps!” The older vixen pulling the door open, stepping out of the way to let Judy inside. “Please do come in! Nicky has told me so much about you, please I insist you stay and have a drink.” She would close the door once her guest was inside, clicking only one of the latches once closed. “I apologize if I am too familiar with you, But Nicky had spoken so often about his wonderful rabbit friend in the ZPD. I’d hoped I would get to meet you in person, I couldn’t be at his graduation from the academy, I had a health thing. But oh, please make yourself at home! I wasn’t expecting company, so I’ll just fix some tea”

Judy smiled as the Vixen prattled on, hearing how Nick had spoken about her quite a lot it seemed. It gave her another pang in her chest, she wondered if she’d somehow hurt herself or opened an old would. Her paws pressing to the spot a moment before she continued into the home, taking in the clean but dated look from where Nick had grown up, her smile growing as his mom continued to call him Nicky. “Oh thank you Mrs.Wilde, really it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Nick has told me a little about you, but he tends to be pretty quiet on the family front.”

She peeked into the living room, just off from the front door and hall that led strait back to the kitchen. The couch had to have been from the eighties, a weird brown with flower like prints, thick wooden arms on either end. The whole thing looked too heavy to move easily, and the chair across from it matched. The carpet was a simple tan, and the wall paper was a light green with darker leaf prints on it. The scent was far different from in the burrows, or even Nicks apartment, but it was a cozy warm scent.

“Oh, that is just like him, if mum was the word. Then I really would be the best kept secret in town!” Giving a light laugh as she fished about her cupboards for some cups, setting them out on the table in the small dining room. “He is so proud to be working for the ZPD, it’s like a dream come true I dare say.” Her voice was soft, and still had pep to it for sure. Glancing back to her guest, she took out an old tea-pot and put some water on to boil.

“I could see that, Nick is the best partner anyone could have asked for. I’m glad he’s mine, but I do want to talk more, but may I ask a question?” Judy would move the rest of the way to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table, the size not much bigger than the ones back home. She watching Mrs.Wilde set the water on to boil before she too took a seat, adjusting a simple day dress as she did. “I wonder…” she hesitated a moment, speaking clearly as she looked to Nicks mother. “Do you know where Nick is? Or if something has happened to him, theirs a Missing mammal case out for him. He went missing from the hospital about a week ago, they say, but staff are unsure if he left, or if he was taken.”

 

Mrs.Wilde seemed to be caught off by the question, her thoughts gathering as she looked to her empty tea cup. “I don’t honestly know Officer Hopps… He hasn’t contacted me to tell me he was out of the hospital yet, and it’s not as easy for me to make the trip to the city center so I can check on him.” Pushing herself up from the chair, she walked softly to the stove as the tea-kettle began to whistle. Picking it off the stove with a small towel, she’d move to the table and pour hot water in both cups. “I heard, he had been shot with that terrible Night whatchamacallit, and when I finally was able to see him.” Sighing lightly as she put a little tea-bag in each cup. “Well they had been treating him for a while, apparently, the stuff that was used against him wasn’t what the ZPD had come across before.”

Judy perked up, she’d not heard that information before, only figuring that what Nick had been hit was something they already had a cure for. “So that would explain, why he was in the hospital longer than I was, and why he never contacted me!” Looking at the cup of tea, watching its color shift to a golden brown, the scent faintly smelled of carrots and honey. “I was attacked the same night he was, we were pursuing a suspect from a previous case. But I didn’t know anything about what’s happened after that night, why Nick was in the hospital still or anything. But that doesn’t help me find him still, even with the possibility that he’s been taken.” Biting her lip softly, she’d take her tea-cup in paw, blowing over it to cool it just a bit before sipping.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur, Judy was given a tour of the Wilde families home. She was shown Nicks old room, and shown pictures of when he was younger. His mother telling stories of them, though his father was absent in many of the pictures, she didn’t think to question that now. Giving the Vixen a warm hug, she slipped away from the home with a wave. Making her way back across Happytown, she was going to go check Nicks apartment for any clues as to where he might have gone, she would have asked Finnick but he was hardly reachable himself. 


	3. What are friends for? :CH3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be something Darker afoot, what could be brewing beneath the surface of our wonderful zootopia!

Chapter 3 : What are friends for? :

  
He stood there in the doorway, green eyes looking at the wolf and tiger standing before himself. "It's still  
ironic that you are a wolf, and your name is Wolfard you know." Leaning to the side to look past the Grey  
wolf, he'd eye the larger tiger just behind him. "Hey there Fangmeyer I see you were dragged all the way  
out here to the boonies as well." He left the door open, turning and going back to his kitchen. "Come on  
in you two, can fill me in on how exactly you found me."

  
Nick had done his best to make sure he wouldn't be found, even now expecting that anyone would have  
given up the search for a missing Fox. But it wasn't the first time he'd been surprised by things in his life,  
he doubted it would be the last either with all things considered.

  
Seeing the wolf and tiger brought back a new fear to his mind, of Judy the bunny he adored beyond reason  
and what he had done to her. He had even done well enough that Judy up to that point, and Mr.Big hadn't  
been able to find him. The only two creatures that knew he was alive at the very least, was his mother and  
his dear friend Finick but both of which didn't have a location for him.

 

* * *

 

  
The small sheep slammed down the phone, huffing as she shuffled away from it and to the security guard  
nearby. "I'm finished and ready to go back to my cell". She said quite coldly, eyeing the tiger with  
disinterest in her eyes. Bellwether was motioned through the gate like door, followed closely by the larger  
Predator as he guided her back to her cell.

  
It was no secret that she was disliked by every predator within prison, the guards themselves were not the  
problem. She had made an enemy out of every predator from the moment they found out that she, a sheep  
had been master minding a plan that could jeopardize their very lives, or even the lives of loved ones and  
friends on the outside. It hadn't helped that a good portion of prey did not agree with her, or her methods  
of hurting predators.

  
The good side to what she had done, at least in her own eyes came about with sympathizers to what she'd  
been attempting. Having grown contacts on the outside, with the help of Doug continuing the operation  
more discreetly than before. The downfall to her plan, came with what she had heard from her recent call  
out, that good side of things came crashing down quickly.

  
"Get in your cell..." The guard nudging her back into the cell.

  
Shaken from her thoughts as she felt the nudge, she stepped forwards and past the cell door. Brushing out  
the orange jumpsuit, she turned to glare back as the tiger turned and went back to do his checks. Moving  
to sit on her bunk, her mind wandering back to the phone call she'd just had. - Bellwether... wool face!  
Wonderful to hear from you, seeing how you messed up the plans before, as your backers... we have  
found you to be less than desirable for your abilities. -

  
Sitting on the small cot like bed, she knew what the words meant with every bit of weight they carried.  
Even if the one on the other end of the phone sounded cheery saying then, she had a new dread wash over  
her. "Oh, Mutton chops... they're going to come for me. I need to fix this somehow..." Left to her  
thoughts despite the other inmates' banter from their own cells, she began to think and to process what  
she would need to do. The plan she was forming though was taking shape quickly enough, not only for  
revenge as she'd have to get that fox and bunny out of the picture first.

  
She spent much of the evening planning, working out details for what she needed to get done while stuck  
where she was. The next day when allowed out for access to the library, yard and other facilities, she  
would make way to place another phone call. The same guard from the day before, a large tiger of which  
she never cared to know had led her to the phone. Her call would quick, and to the point as she dialed out,  
her call going to muzzle-mail as expected. "Ensure that the two packages are delivered on time, I'm  
expecting fresh Blueberries."

  
With her call completed she hung up the phone and turned back to the guard, she put on the fakest smile  
she could and looking at him. "I'd like to go back to the library please." She noted the odd look on the  
guards' face, but he shrugged before opening the gated door and leading her back out and towards the  
library as requested.

 

* * *

 

Doug came back from the lab to find he had a message, the flashing light on the simple desk phone  
flashing lightly. He knew the only one who would have left a message could be, after all Bellwether was  
the only one who had the number and even it was unlisted. Picking up the receiver and tapping in the  
phones number, he'd tap the pound key and another four digits to dial into the muzzle-mail.

  
\- Ensure that the two packages are delivered on time, I'm expecting fresh Blueberries.-

  
It was a simple message but one that he understood, though Doug still wasn't entirely sure why she chose  
to refer to the fox and bunny as blueberries, he had a goal for the time being until the time he'd receive  
another call. "She expects us to mess with those two again, the new serum isn't even fully ready yet..."

  
He wasn't entirely happy about the news, but would do as told for the ewe he loved and to get back at the  
ZPD for how things ended up. He needed to get Woolter and Jesse up to speed again, lucky enough that  
they could get out of jail quick enough. He would set the receiver down to only pick it up and make  
another few calls, one to the lab he'd managed to set up and continue his own work with the  
Midnicampum Holicithias. His serum refinement had continued, even after the original lab had been  
destroyed, that was a blessing and a curse to the whole operation though.

  
The next day Dawn Bellwether waiting in line for her lunch as she had any other day in prison, shuffling  
along as her mind continued to work on the new plan. She would bump into a bison just in front of  
herself, letting off a soft oof in the process. "Excuse you, keep the line moving please. Let's maintain  
some sort of efficiency."

  
That same bison would let out a low grunt, glancing down and behind himself at the small sheep. A dark  
grin crossing his muzzle, he turned more towards her. "Yer that pred hater, aint-cha... chu gone back up  
them words? " Reaching a large cloven hooved paw down to ruffle the wool atop her head, he'd turn from  
her to grab his tray chuckling as he went.

  
Eyeing the beast as he turned to her, Dawn noticed a scar across the bisons' head. Her eyes studied him as  
she didn't pay any mind to his words, if anything she wondered if he'd do well as hired muscle once she  
was out of prison. Stepping forward when he turned away, taking her own tray as she eyed the pitiful  
looking meal as they called it. She'd pick up a spoon as she tested the schlop, sighing noticeably to the  
kitchen staff. "I doubt it would break the budget, to get some real greens here" She did remember the  
budgets for most of the programs that had been set up in the city, but she had little information to go on  
with the new Mayor that had replaced her and what he was up to.

  
Passing by the other inmates, she made her way through the cafeteria and to a smaller prey table. Only  
seeing it as that since only the smaller prey made use of it, keeping themselves separated from the larger  
predators. As she crossed the clean white tile floor, stopping at the mostly empty table to sit. The bull  
green coloring of which might have reminded some, that grass and things of the like were not in their  
futures. "Can't keep my health up if I don't eat I suppose." Picking up a spoonful of the brownish orange  
colored food, she glanced around but seemed to ignored for all purposes. She'd take a bite with a soft  
grimace to her face, the slightly bitter aftertaste caught her off guard even as she'd swallowed though it  
dawned on her "Oh mutton-"The tingle along her throat told her all she needed to know, her body  
growing numb quickly.

 

* * *

 

  
The Zootopia News Network came on the air, the familiar news Anchors a Snow leopard and a Caribou  
on the air. "Breaking news, former mayor Dawn Bellwether. Mastermind behind the Night Howler  
attacks, was pronounced dead in prison today. Autopsy reports have yet to be released, a statement though  
from the prison Warden Byerson did state that no one else was harmed during the incident. We will have  
more tonight at 9." The ZPD was on notice due to the incident, their own investigators taking part to find  
out what really happened.

  
Back at the ZPD they had plenty on their plates to worry about already, that evening there had been an  
attack on two of their officers. Both of which were in the hospital and both were in a tough spot  
themselves, there was no telling exactly what happened but the Chief knew they had to be connected  
somehow. It was far too much of a coincidence that bellwether was simply found dead in prison, but  
because of the connection between her as well as Hopps and Wilde the ZBI was getting deeply involved.

  
The Chubby cheetah sat behind the main desk, watching as equipment was brought into the ZPD. They  
were taking over the entire Precinct at the moment, there had to be something big going on that they  
already had information on. Benjamin had to guess it was due in part, to the news of Bellwether's death at  
the very least. But his thoughts kept drifting back to Judy and Nick, both in the hospital but he wasn't  
allowed to visit either of them yet. "Ohh! Maybe I'll get some more time off." He perked up at the  
possibility, he'd be able to at the very least try and visit Judy and Nick.

  
"Officer... Clawhauser is it? "A voice carrying over the desk to the cheetah officer, a very feminine voice  
that he'd never been familiar with called out. The one peering toward the edge of the desk as the cheetah  
looked back, had a stern look on her dark furred features despite her pink nose twitching a little.

  
The gasp from the cheetah though drew a heavy sigh from her lips, green eyes shutting a moment as she  
raised a paw. " Shhh.. please don't, I don't want to hear the C-word..." The black furred bunny seemed to  
relax a bit when Clawhauser calmed down quickly enough, her ears had a bit of white at the tips alone,  
and her tail was just a bit larger than some normal bunnies, her paws were brought up to adjust her grey  
suit before continuing.

  
"I am agent Winters, Olivia Winters... I'd like all the original case files for the Night Howler case, as  
well as the files on the Officers that handled the original case and anyone else involved with it. Please see  
that it's delivered to our temporary office down the hall, also... I appreciate your refrain from calling me  
cute."

  
Turning from the cheetah who stood there in slightly stunned silence, she headed past the main desk and  
through the precinct. Getting her fair share of looks from the other officers, even Clawhauser himself  
stepping around to watch her walk away.

 

* * *

 

  
It had been two weeks since the ZBI had set up shop at the precinct, and for the most part operations  
continued as normal. Clawhauser had managed to get permission to visit both Judy and Nick, he wanted  
to let them know about Bellwether if they hadn't heard yet, and catch them both up on the current  
investigation. "Ohh I know, I should pick up some donuts for them!" just the thought of stopping by his  
favorite donut shop put him in a good mood, even more that he'd be able to share the delectable treats  
with his friends.

  
"Ah... Clawhauser, just the mammal I wanted to see." That calm feminine voice called out, the more  
familiar bunny making her way from the ZBI's makeshift office. Today it seemed she was wearing what  
could be the only outfit she had, a simple grey suit that didn't really do much for her. "I heard you were  
going to see Office Hopps and Wilde today, I'd like to ask you not to tell them about the investigation.  
They are part of it after all, and I'd prefer no possible leaks or conflicts of interest into our work for the  
time being."

  
She smiled at the chubby Cheetah, though her smile always threw him off a bit for a bunny. She had  
predator teeth, but everything about her otherwise was bunny. From her long ears tipped in snowy white,  
to her larger than usual but still entirely bunny tail, it had a white backside to its fur and even her paws  
did not have pads like any other bunnies. "Ah.. a..alright then"

  
Stepping up behind him just after the agent had turned and made her way back to the work room, Bogo  
placed a large hoven hand on Benjamins shoulder. "Ah really think she has a point, but I would also like  
you to keep any information about Office Hopps and Wilde from either of them. They don't need any  
additional worries until they're healed up, while I don't mind you letting each of them know they are  
alright. I'd recommend Hopps first." The chief held out a box of donuts as well, offering it to Clawhauser  
as a gift to take with him before turning and making his way to his office.

  
Clawhauser was standing there slightly stunned a moment, looking at the box of donuts that had been left  
in his care. His eyes going first to Agent Winters, then to Chief Bogo climbing the stairs. "But... there..  
family..." Clawhauser huffed out dejectedly, making his way out of Precinct 1 to hail a cab his thoughts  
conflicted though.

  
The bumpy cab ride didn't help the cheetahs' thoughts, he wanted to let them both know everything that  
had been going on. Barely knowing anything himself, aside from the night of their accident and that Nick  
had gone savage. He had arrived at the hospital, heading inside and to the reception to find out where  
Judy was first.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at Precinct 1 the investigation was well under way, agent winters had been looking over toxicology  
reports from Bellwethers autopsy. "She was definitely killed by poison, fast acting and not something  
easily found within Zootopia." Taking out her paw-phone and dialing out to the main ZBI's office,  
waiting until the agent on the other line picked up. "Agent Savage... this is Agent Winters... I understand  
you're busy. No.. I really don't care what it was you were doing. Can we.... But... No I need you to  
check into a toxin for me... yes I'm serious. I'm in Zootopia, do you not pay attention to anything that  
goes on around the office... Just.. email me back... "

  
Hanging up the phone as she let out a low groan, dropping her head face down on her desk. There was a  
soft low thump a few times, as she'd lift her head and drop it again on the smooth surface. Her long ears  
laying out along the desk and almost seeming to peel up from it, each rise of her head tugging them so.  
"That rabbit, is so damn infuriating sometimes..." Picking up the next file, she pawed through it slowly  
reading about the original Night Howler incident.

  
Her ears dropped as she read the reports, every little detail about what had happened. That despite it all  
the only thing that didn't make sense, was why the hell Bellwether had been targeted while in prison, and  
who had the resources to pull it off. She still had to assume that Officers Hopps and Wilde were into  
something deep, deeper even then she originally had imagined after their attack. "There has to be another  
player, but why wait until Bellwether was already sentenced and in prison. And why would they go after  
ZPD Officers..." speaking out loud to herself, as another ZBI agent came into the room. The larger Dingo  
cocking his head to the side somewhat, as he'd give a loud chuckle watching agent Winters.  
"Finally going mental there Winters? Been at this for too long maybe?" Agent Duluth crossed the room to  
where she sat, picking up one of the files she was looking over. "I'm not sure why care so much about  
this, it's an open an open an shut case. Easy to see the revenge hit on the two officers, and as for the  
inmate mustah been luck o the draw."

  
"It was not luck of the draw, while I'll give you the possibility of it merely being revenge on Officer  
Hopps and Wilde. I doubt it's merely that, did you even look at the toxicology for Officer Wilde?"  
Picking up a folder she slid it in front of agent Duluth, letting him open it himself as she watched him  
begin reading. "Unlike their original Night Howler incident, the breakdown of whatever Officer Wilde  
was dosed with this time is... about a hundred times more potent, and mixed with something else to help  
make it harder to cure. Heck I've been by the hospital, it's been weeks and he hasn't shown any sign of  
ever being... SANE again!"

  
The dingo let out a sigh, but picked up the file and read it. Dropping it after a few moments and looking  
at his partner on this assignment, his eyes wandering to the board behind her and the different connections  
she'd been making. "listen... Winters, I get it. There's a connection, I see what you're getting at. But how  
does it still play to us, the ZBI of all organizations. It's a local problem... I'm sure the ZPD is more than  
capable of handling their own mammals."

  
Her head hit the desk once more, harder this time with an exaggerated groan. "Please.. please.. PLEASE  
catch yourself up, read the files and work I've already done. I need you to trust me on this, have I ever  
been wrong before about these things? I just know there is someone else in the game" Rolling her head to  
the side, she looked at him with green eyes that were tired. She'd be 29 in a few months, but she felt like  
she was going to turn 60 at any second from frustration alone.

 

  
: Month 8 :

Judy had been driving around for over a week, trying to find Finnick wherever he might have been. She  
even stopped by Mr.Big's manor, wondering if any of his man had seen or heard from Nick or Finnick.  
But she was left disheartened when they couldn't tell her, offering a glimmer of hope when they offered  
to at least have Fru Fru contact her if they did hear anything. It had to come as pure luck though, when  
she came across Finnicks' van parked outside of a bar." Ah HAH! Found him!"

  
Her Ear's held high as her amethyst eyes searched the area, she left the cruiser parked and bounded over  
to the van. Raising a paw to knock on the doors, she stepped back waiting for the doors to swing open and  
let her eyes see the gruff sounding fennec. But no answer came as she knocked a second time "Finnick!  
It's me Judy, are you there? I want to ask you about Nick." Her ears listening even as not a sound came  
from the van, what those sensitive appendages did catch was laughter. The unmistakable laugher of the  
small fox coming from the bar, and the same laughter that elicited a groan from the already worried  
bunny as she made her way over and into the bar.

  
Once inside the Sahara Oasis as the name shown, she let her eyes adjust to the darker interior of the  
establishment, as well the smokier scent that it seemed to hold with its ever present haze. Looking around  
after she could see again, she walked further inside as her eyes wandered. Larger grizzly bears, a couple  
of bison, a red fox all caught her eyes. Her heart skipping a beat seeing the red fox, but sinking when he  
was far darker than her fox, as well as the hazel eyes and few missing teeth and far more haggard fur. She  
padded in further to find Finnick, nursing a beer that looked larger just because he held it. "Finnick! I  
found you, thank goodness..."

  
His eyes focused quickly when he heard his name, focusing on the voice that had called it and the bunny  
it belonged to. "Well Well Well, Hopps what brings you to my neck of the woods?" a hustlers grin on his  
muzzle as he greeted the bunny.

  
"Well I need you to tell me where Nick is, you have to know where he is you're like his best friend."  
Climbing into the nook that Finnick had been sitting in, she eyed him carefully watching every little  
twitch he might make. She'd gotten used to Nick and his hustling he tried to pull from time to time, she  
had to admit he was good at it, but she wasn't looking to be the one hustled. "Please Finnick, I'm  
worried... this isn't like him, no one at the ZPD knows where he went. He's labeled as a missing  
mammal, but I know he's alive but where did he go?"

  
Watching the bunny beg him so about the whereabouts of her partner, he'd take another draw of his beer  
before speaking. "I dunno Hopps. Haven't heard from him in months, some friend he is for just cutting  
me off. But if you do see him, tell him he owes me a pint for leaving me hanging." It broke Finnick's  
heart to hustle the bunny, he knew she was a good mammal as well as one of the best cops. Heck one of  
the only ones he'd ever consider a friend, but he'd made a promise to Nick the night he vanished and he  
had to honor that.

  
Her heart sank the moment he told her, he hadn't heard from Nick in that long either. She practically  
broke down right in the bar, her paws balling into fists as her eyes filled with tears. Those usually perky  
ears sank, and the world seemed to crash in on her all at once. "F..innick, wh..what if he's really hurt, h.."  
her breathing becoming broken as she cried, her tears staining her cheeks so completely as she pulled her  
ears down over her face. "H..he needs to kn..now it wasn't hi.. his fault, I.. I don't blame him for w...hat  
hap, hap, happened.."

  
The small fennec sat frozen, eyes wide as he watched the usually perky bunny suddenly break. Watched  
as her body seemed to shrink and the usual glow she had about her vanished, it was like the life had just  
packed up and ran. He didn't know what to do, how to comfort her even as he mentally cussed Nick out  
enough to make a sailor blush. He did catch some of the other animals looking their way, himself  
reaching a paw out to pat her on the shoulder. "Aww come on, whatever is going on can't be that bad. I'll  
bet he knows that whatever is going on, that you don't blame him."

  
Sitting in that booth, he could have sworn time slowed to a crawl. Even as Judy very slowly got a hold of  
her emotions once more, all while still crying but Finnick did the only other thing he could think of to  
help. He ordered her a beer of her own, thanking the bar keep as he set the glass before her. "Hopps..  
come on have a drink, it'll help you relax. I tell ya, if I hear from Nick you're the first mammal I tell." His  
mind still drifting back to cursing his former Hustling partner, causing Hopps to cry when he knew how  
much they cared for one another.

  
The night played on as she broke down, drinking the beer that Finnick had got for her. It had helped even  
as she ended up buzzed good and well, enough so that Finnick had to use her paw-phone to contact  
someone to pick her up. Flicking through her contacts, he stopped and looked at Nicks name in her phone  
as it seemed fitting oddly enough. Dumb Fox with a little heart by his name, he made a visible face before  
finding Clawhausers number.

  
His phone had been ringing for a minute as the cheetah raced from the shower to grab it, towel half  
wrapped around himself and seeing Judy's name on the screen. "Ben here.. everything alright Judy?" he  
asked quickly enough since it was going on nine pm, but his ears weren't greeted to her voice but one  
much deeper.

  
"Ah.. Clawhauser, the cheetah from the ZPD.. this is Hopps friend Finnick, do you think you could...  
come pick her up, she'd out here at the Sahara Oasis bar in Sahara Square. I think she needs a good friend  
to take her back to her place, and I'm not exactly... the best escort for that mission." Finnick listened to  
Clawhauser as he said he'd be there within half an hour, his eyes drifting back to Judy as she had her head  
laying on the table and was mumbling something about tranqs and giving Nick one hell of a ear full.

 

: Month 10 :

ZPD Headquarters had become a dual-purpose facility in recent months, the ZBI having made more use  
of the crime lab on site. As well more agents were working the new leads that seemed to be popping up,  
there was now a heavy rumor of a new Night Howler serum. One more potent and dangerous than the  
original, and still even more than the one used on Officer Wilde who was still Missing. And a few  
possible leads on who might have had bellwether killed, but just enough that the ZBI chose to continue  
their investigation so long after the original incidents.

  
Sitting at her own desk, typing away on reports that needed to be filed. Judy still looked broken, and  
without a partner she was stuck handling parking duty, and doing desk work until she either got a new  
partner, or hers was found. Both of which if brought up, only seemed to make the once positive bunny,  
look as though a funeral were happening. "Officer Wolfard, do you have any new information about the  
purse thief from the other day?" her eyes looking to the Wolf sitting a few desks over.

  
"Ahh oh, let me see... I think I have the original file here!" Rummaging through a stack of papers, crime  
was seemingly in a peak season lately, though all smaller crimes which kept a few of the officers busy.  
Wolfard though had just been working on paperwork from the recent arrests he'd made, but in the recent  
weeks he'd gotten to know the ZPD's famous rabbit officer more. Being stuck at his desk so often, when  
she herself was always at her's helped in that sense, and his pack instincts had him wanting to cheer her  
up, not that he was any good at it.

  
Slipping from her desk, she padded over to him to collect the file. Turning to go back to her desk once  
more "Thank you Wolfard, I appreciate it" was the simple and concise response she'd given him, offering  
a soft smile though her ears remained droopy. Her paws flipping through the file, eyes scanning the pages  
as she read through it. Soon enough back to typing in information once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Nick seems to be quite the dumb fox, poor Judy's state of mind can't be a good place itself. 
> 
> And what is this! a few original Characters I know, horrible of me.. Agent Olivia Winters, and Agent Duluth. And is there someone bigger at play here!? guess we'll find out!
> 
> lemme know what you guys think! I super appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4: Broken hearts struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never pleasant when you can't find the one you care for, even when you don't realize how much you truly care for them.

: Chapter 4: Broken heart’s struggle

 

 

Hearing the wolf and tiger enter the house behind him, the door clicking shut just a moment later. Nick entered the kitchen, going about his usual morning routine for coffee and the like. "Could I offer you guys some coffee, it is still pretty early."

Turning to look back at the two , having taken note that they were not in uniform. Simple jeans and t-shirts that read – Team Howl and Growl! – on the different colored items, he was about to grab them a pair of cups when that was cut short. "What the Hell…"

The grey wolfs balled up fist landed with a hard smack, catching Nick across the eye and muzzle with the hit. Wolfard watched as the fox stumbled back, falling to the ground in a limp pile. "Ow... son of a bun, forgot how much that hurts... let's get him and go!"

Waking up with a groan and wincing, the pain in his face throbbed from the hit. Having turned to the two of them when Wolfard struck him out of left field, sitting up slowly the ice pack they'd placed on his face fell to the seat he was in. "Geeze, do you train with rhinos Wolfard?"

The car they were in cruising smoothly along, they may have been in it for an hour from the look of things to the still slightly disoriented fox. "Where… are, we going, and did you at least lock my house?"

"Headed back to Zootopia, you do realize how much shit you're in right?" the tiger turned a bit in the passenger seat, looking at Nick when his features seemed to droop a bit.

 

* * *

 

 

There was little consolation for many of the ZPD officers, seeing one of their own in a state of dishevelment that worried all of them. She had gotten progressively worse as the months had passed, her fur a bit more unkempt as the time passed, but they all knew when she began to go downhill.

Just barely over three months had passed, Nick had vanished and the investigation was crawling on slowly for the ZBI as well. They had little information to go on, but the missing mammal status for him still stuck.

Even Judy had finally managed to get more information, but only about Nick and his disappearance to say the least. She’d been allowed to review security footage from the hospital, seeing him sneaking out so long back, but that was all she had been able to get.

Stretching some in her desk chair, yawning widely as her attention finally pulled away from the paperwork in front of herself. Judy took in the dark surroundings of ZBD office, eyes glancing at the clock on the computer screen as it read out 3:52 am.

“Oh no, I stayed to late again.” Groaning somewhat as she brought her paws to her face, rubbing her eyes as another yawn stole itself from her lips. Pushing her chair back from the desk, she slid out of it taking her jacket from the back of it and slipping it on. 

Turning from her desk and making her way out, through the main lobby of precinct 1 she’d smile sleepily to George, a boar and fellow officer who tended to work the night shift at the front desk.” Goodnight George! I’ll see ya later.”

Looking up from his paper, he’d give a grunt and a nod that was soon followed by a shake of his head. “Goodnight Officer Hopps!” His thoughts drifted a moment, the poor girl was running herself ragged staying so late so often.

Pushing through the ZBD’s doors, she stepped out to the colder air that was overtaking the city. Winter was settling in, and while not as cold as Tundratown the chill on the air was more than enough cause to bundle up.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that morning Wolfard showed up at the precinct per usual, bright eyed and all at 5:30am walking through the front doors. “Hey George! Slow night?” stopping off at the front desk to chat a moment.

Setting his paper down the greyish colored board looked at Wolfard, his demeanor taking on a serious look. “Your new pack friend was here late again, four full weeks in a row she hasn’t left till after 3 am. An ah’ll bet she’ll come paddin back in here within the hour. She needs some help, ah may not know bunnies, but ah do know mammals and she’s in bad shape.”

His tail drooping somewhat as his ears lay back as well, a heavy sigh passing his muzzle with a groan all of his own. “I know George, I don’t know what to do though. Ever since Wilde went MIA along with the ZBI still lingering, it’s like she’s mentally someplace else.”

Another knowing nod from the older boar, folding his paper up as he looked to Wolfard once more. Taking note of Clawhauser entering the precinct, turning to gather up his own coat. “Well... my replacement is here, but if’s you’d like my advice. I would bet on finding Wilde, bout the only thing that’ll cheer that bunny up.”

Turning to glance at the doors, a smile creeping across the wolfs muzzle. “Morning Clawhauser!”

“Oh! Wolfard! You’re in here early, what’s the occasion?” The larger cheetah munched a donut from the bag he carried, moving around the desk, and getting settled in for the day.

“Well I was hoping to do a little digging, poke that ZBI agents mind and see if I could get some information, I just don’t think she’s here yet.” His eyes turning from Clawhauser towards the office the ZBI had claimed, looking back to his friend with a smile.

“OH you mean Agent Winters, she’s an interesting one for sure. But I don’t know if you’ll get much out of her, she seems like a tough case herself”. Munching on another donut before taking a sip of the coffee he brought in with himself.

The wolves face seemed to hold a look of confusion for a moment, Clawhauser seemed like he’d already been getting to know her. “Well I’m sure I can find something to sweet talk her with, you wouldn’t… happen to know if maybe… she has anything she likes? You know to use as a kind of peace offering.”

The cheetah seemed to get a look of deep thought to his features, his long tail twitching back and forth behind himself before shrugging a bit. “Got me… might try a buga-burga or sushi though, something tells me she might enjoy that.”

A new look of confusion came to Wolfard, one ear seeming to flick just to the side as he tilted his head slightly. “But... she’s a Bunny, a bigger one than normal, but why would a bunny even try one...” He’d take note of Clawuhauser’s shrug with his questioning, a strange look of innocence on his features.

It was barely 6:00am and the wolf already felt a bit exasperated, Clawhauser had his own secrets he knew but this one was odder than usual. Giving a wave to the cheetah, he turned to head off to the records department for some research of his own.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Buzzing sound filled her tiny room as light hadn’t even broken through the shades, groaning as she pulled herself into a tighter ball snuggling into her blankets. “Ughh too early.” Judy groaned as the world was trying to wake her up, soon enough even her carrot-phone was buzzing an alarm as well.

Reaching a grey furred paw from under the blankets, she pulled them back slowly to expose herself to the cooler air. A shiver crawling through her body, she would slip from the bed one foot at a time.

Tapping the alarms off on the clock and her phone, the time reading out 6:00am on both devices. She went about her morning, bags under her eyes and a twitch of her nose. Inhaling with a groan as her nose was stuffy, her whole head felt congested. “This is not gonna be a good day”

Dressing in warmer clothes as well as her coat, she grabbed her apartment keys and slipped off for the day. Shuffling along with the apartment door closing behind herself, leaving the apartment building and to the snow-covered sidewalks.

Her ears covered in her hat and her coat snugged up to her nose, the usually pink inner flesh of her ears and that same matching nose was paler than usual. A definite sign that she was coming down with something, but not enough time to stop and get any medicine to help.

An hour a day walking back and forth from the precinct to her apartment and back, all while it was snowing and cold out. As 6:30am rolled around, she was entering the precinct though and shaking off some of the snow. “Good morning Ben!”

Her cheery voice coming out just a bit raspy, followed by a little cough that she covered with a paw. A Soft smile returning to her face as she crossed the lobby and heading back to the back offices, and her desk where she could get back to work.

Flicking the lights on in the office, she made way to her desk and chair quickly enough. Slipping out of her coat and hanging it on her chair, she’d brush out her simple button up police issue shirt and slacks. Climbing into the very same chair she’d settle in pulling out the case files from just hours ago, and glancing over them. “Surely something will turn up soon.”

 

* * *

 

11:45 am Tuesday

 

Finally emerging from the records department, Wolfard stretched as he made his way back to the ZPD’s lobby. Bringing a paw to rub through the thicker fur on his neck, he smiled a bit and headed towards the cafeteria.

His thoughts were trying to connect dots, and the best he had so far was from the night Wilde went missing. He’d reviewed the hospital security footage probably a thousand times, but it finally clicked on what they had been missing when well he’d gone missing. “I’ll get in touch with the cab company today, honestly can’t believe we hadn’t noticed sooner.”

SMACK

The world seemed to go horizontal to the distracted wolf, finding himself falling towards the ground with something warm under himself. His muzzle having hit the hard, cool floor before he panicked feeling something or someone in this case move.

Sitting up quickly with ears perked as his nose twitched, sniffing as his eyes fell on what he too had fallen on. Instantly his ears flicking back on his skull a bit, his tail curled nearer himself. “Ah Sorry about that, Agent…Winters, isn’t it?”

The black and white furred bunny simply lay there on the floor a moment, not bothering to get up quickly even though Wolfard had. Her green eyes staring towards the ceiling in the ZPD lobby, she twitched though and sat up as he asked her name.

Rolling over from her back, and slowly pushing herself back onto her feet, and giving herself a quick brush down before her eyes met his. “Indeed, so Officer Wolfard, might I ask what has you so distracted? It isn’t often I’m run over like that, let alone by someone just a bit larger than myself. “

His blue eyes watching as she lay there a moment still, when she finally did get up he too stood and watched her. “ah oh just working on a case, might have found a possible lead is all. “His tail swaying as his nose went to work again, her scent was odd and not because of something covering it.

He had to nod though when she mentioned not normally being ran over, himself really taking note of how tall she was for a rabbit. If he really had to guess she was almost as tall, if not equally so to Wilde himself but he was thrown for a loop when she smiled at him

“Officer Wolfard… are you all right there?” Waving a paw in front of his face, she’d note a bit of blood from the side of his muzzle. “It looks as though you are the one left injured from our run in, you should see to that. Would hate for you to lose a tooth, since your tongue’s already been taken.”

She smiled as she could tell he seemed slightly awestruck, though she wasn’t entirely sure the reason. “Might also get your head checked, you seem dazed.” She looked away from him for a moment, readjusting her shirt and vest.

“Oh Right! Yes, I should, but would it be alright if I asked you a personal question?” Blue eyes moving as he looked her over from ear tips to toes, falling back on her green eyes after he’d spoken.

“Hrmm I suppose so.” A curious look befalling her, one eyebrow arching slightly as her own curiosity took. The grin that had just been on her white underfurred muzzle vanishing, and her over all demeanor taking a more serious stance.

 

* * *

 

 

“Carrots, Hey Carrots wake up… are you gonna sleep all day?”

A subtle groan left the grey furred bunnies form, a smile spreading on her muzzle as her eyes drifted open. Greeted to a familiar russet furred fox, as she stretched out slowly before sitting up. “Nick is that really you?”

“There’s those gorgeous eyes, thought I might never see them again” reaching a paw out to run along her cheek, and smiling when she nuzzled into his grasp.

“Where have you been? You just... you just left me, how could you do……” Tears starting to well in her eyes, and wetting her cheeks. She went to grab him, to pull him into a hug but he was just gone again as the world seemed to melt away.

A shake jolted her, her eyes drifting open as lights seemed to be passing by her. Trying to move she found she was unable to, another jolt shaking her body as her eyes opened further. She tried looking around still, only to find the lights weren’t moving but she herself was.

The gurney she was on being wheeled down the hall of Zootopia hospital, an oxygen mask on her face which was promptly removed upon seeing her away. “Where am I? what’s going on? Why am I not at my desk?”

A larger hoven paw appeared, causing the bed to stop moving. “Officer Hopps, you’re awake now. We were quite worried, you passed out at the precinct. Agent Winters found you laying on the floor, short of breath and unresponsive.” The Chief explained to her quickly enough, but he motioned the nurses to get her to her room.

“It seems as though you have been over working yourself, as well they believe you may have a severe cold.” Walking along with them all until they reached her room, he’d ask the Dr. to give him a moment with her.

“I am putting you on leave, until your back at 100% Hopps. No Buts! I won’t hear it, two weeks you’re to rest up, that’s an order. I’ve notified your mother, she’s going to come by to see you well once more.”

She focused on the Chief as he spoke, she didn’t remember passing out at all. But she still felt too tired to complain, and her thoughts were suddenly overtaken with heartache. The dream she was having wasn’t real after all, Nick wasn’t back, he wasn’t there with her once again.

A soft nod as she looked to the Chief, not enthusiastic about her mother being contacted about a bad cold. But at that point there was little she could do “Please tell Agent Winters thank you for me.” The only words she’d speak for the moment.

A nod before he would turn to leave the room. “I’m sure she’ll be by here herself at some point, she does want to make sure you are all right herself.” He would nod to the Dr. speaking to him a moment, leaving a short time later though as he vanished from the doorway.

Dr. Pango’ling returned to her room, smiling as he approached the side of her bed. “Hello Ms. Hopps, I hope you are feeling better. Do you mind if we run a few tests? just need to check your heart and head.”

“Mm give me a moment, why don’t you go ahead and put on the paper gown and I’ll be right back.” Smiling as he stepped away, slipping out of her room as he pulled the door closed behind himself.

Slipping from the bed, she took one of the paper gown like smocks. Pulling the curtain around her bed and slipping out of her clothes, and into the airy cover, paws tying it off behind herself. Still feeling a fair bit exposed, the cooler air of the hospital against her backside added to the chill up her spine. “All Changed in here…”

 

 

* * *

 

1:00 pm Tuesday

The soft tick of a clock filled the air, the pair of weasels sitting in a chair twice larger than they needed. There brown fur was a stark contrast to the white furred seat that sat in, a seat they really didn’t care to know where it came from.

Their matching brown eyes seemed to dart around the large luxury suite, a place they realistically may never have been in, if not for their employer at current.

“Hey… Jake, think the boss’ll be ere this time?” the very slightly larger of the two weasels tried whispering to his brother, his features twitchy and showing how nervous he was.

“Shhh quite Sam, doesn’t matter if the boss is or not.” The older but smaller of the two, shushed his sibling quickly. Hearing the door to the suite open, only to latch closed a moment later with the sound of feet approaching.

A jaguar crossed the room to where the two weasels sat, passing by their chair to stand on the other side of the large desk before them. Dressed in very businesslike attire, his suit fit him perfectly. Keeping the pair of spectacles on, he didn’t say anything but waited watching the two.

When the single phone on the desk rang, the same jaguar reached out and pressed a button to accept the incoming call. “The two of them are here Ma’am”

The two weasels seemed to tense up with the jaguar towering over the two of them, though they looked to the phone when it had been answered. Curious but aware of their situation, they’d both jump instinctively when a voice broke across the speakerphone.

“Thank you for that Parker, I appreciate your assistance. Now Jake, Sam, you two have a job to do for me since plans were halted originally, but we are back in business so to speak. Parker there will give you packets to read over shortly, simply put though the pay is ten million each. Yes or No right now, if yes fantastic! If not, then get the hell out of the hotel now”

The phone clicking off, a busy signal escaping the speaker before Parker pressed another button on it. The room falling silent, the feminine voice from before gone as the brothers looked at one another.

“T…en million… for one job?” Both speaking almost in perfect unison as they only received a nod from Parker, seeming to think on the things they could do with that amount of money. It not even occurring to them yet, that they didn’t know what they were being asked to do.

Parker for his part of things, set out a pair of packets on the desk before the two of them. Nothing on the yellow envelopes, and both sealed with a wax ring, very old school and elegant in a way.

Both of their eyes fell on the packets, nodding a second each more to one another. “Yes, yes, we’ll do it!” both of them scrambling for a packet, they would open them to see what was inside. Each packet containing a list of animals, as well as a list of materials they were to acquire.

***

Upon breaking the seal on these missives, you are accepting the terms within. You both are being asked to capture and detain the following mammals.

  * Twelve Foxes
  * Eight Wolves
  * Sixteen swine
  * Two armadillos
  * Eighteen Rabbits



As well there are ten red barrels, all stored within warehouse 69985 by the docks near the canals. How you go about getting this done, is entirely up to you as well the age and gender of each mammal does not matter Just the number. Time frame for completion is two weeks, you two have been requested for this due to previous work.

Memorize these instructions, they will not be allowed to leave this room.

***

 

 

* * *

 

10:15 am Thursday

“Now Ms. Hopps while you are being cleared to leave, remember to take things easy. Your body has been under a great deal of stress, and you’re still fighting a nasty cold. I’ve prescribed some medication to help you rest, and fight the infection, take this slip by the pharmacy on your way out.”

Dr. Pango’ling handed her the small paper, taking a moment with Bonnie Hopps to go over a few things with her. Leaving the room to talk while Judy changed.

“Do take care to ensure she gets plenty of rest, she’s showing some signs that we often see with Widowed Doe’s. But she has assured us she has no mate, and has never had one yet so it very well may be the cold.”

Bonnie nodded listening to the Dr. taking his paw in her own, she’d shake it gently. “Thank you very much Dr. I’ll see to it she gets all the rest she needs.” Taking her leave of him, she went back into the room with Judy.

“Well I’m glad to know that it’s nothing too serious bun bun, it’s quite nice getting to spend some time with just you after all, I can only imagine your father in this situation.” Bonnie smiled warmly at her daughter, adjusting her own coat a moment.

“Thanks for coming out mom, you really didn’t have to. But I’m happy to spend some time together, I’m also sure dad would have freaked out.” Slipping on her paw coverings, she took her mother by the arm.

“Let’s get out of this stuffy place, I don’t much like spending time in hospitals.” Herself and her mother leaving the room, going to check out of the hospital.

An hour later they were free of the hospital, bundled up as snow fell lightly across the city. The Chief having heard she would be checking out, sent over a patrol car to give Officer Hopps and her mother a ride.

The car that showed up, and the driver that had been sent was none other than Wolfard. A smile crossing her nuzzle as Judy smiled seeing him, it was nice to know he wasn’t entirely stranded behind his own desk still.

“Well well well, Wolfard, seems you do get out occasionally. Are you back on patrols again, or is this just a special trip?” Watching him walk around the car and open the door for the two rabbits, she saw his tail wagging though.

For his part the grey wolf was more than happy to be out of the precinct, away from his desk and all the files he was working through.

“Hey Flatfoot! Good to see you’re doing better, and who is this young Doe beside you? One of your sisters?” he may have been laying it on thick, but the older bunny seemed to enjoy the flattery. 

“Well thank you Officer, but while I appreciate your flattery. I’m a married Doe, happily so as well as being mother to Judy here.” Accepting the open door, Bonnie climbed into the patrol car just ahead of Judy.

“Special Trip! Chief has been busy today, and most of the other officers are out on the beat.” Waiting for Judy to get into the cruiser, he would shut the door behind them. Moving back around to climb into the vehicle himself, adjusting a bit once inside. “To your place then Judy?”

Glancing in the rearview mirror, he took her nod for his answer before buckling up. Putting the car in gear, it tugged forwards through the snow.

The ride itself wouldn’t take long, but was too short for real conversation. “Oh, yeah Fangmeyer will be back off swat next week, so I’ll really be out from the desk. Try not to get to lonely when you get back Hopps”

Pulling up to Judy’s apartment building, he climbed out of the vehicle again. Quickly making his way around to open the door for them, Judy’s eyes following the wolf in the snow. With the door opened, she’d slide out of the car. “Thank you Wolfard, we appreciate the ride. As for work when I get back, just don’t forget to say hi every so often”

It came as a bigger surprise when the small rabbit stepped in close, hugging his waist warmly a moment and not helping his tail stay still in the least. “I’ll make sure to bring an extra donut by just for you in the mornings, get to feeling better Hopps.” Watching her slip away, her mother stopping to look at him.

“Officer Wolfard wasn’t it? Thank you for being a good friend to my daughter, she seems to be taking things rough still.” Reaching out to take the wolfs hand, she shook it warmly before turning to follow her daughter inside the building.

 

 

* * *

 

2:00 am Sunday

 

Tossing in her bed, she groaned sleepily as she tried to get comfortable. Dreams that should have been so pleasant, were turned to nightmares as she slept.

“Nick please talk to me, why won’t you tell me what I did wrong?” Her grey soft furred paws, tugging at that goofy green shirt he loved. Trying to stop him from walking away, but it was as if her own two feet were made of lead. He seemed to pull away so easily, that wonderfully fluffy tail of his brushing against her hand as he moved.

She’d panic though as fear tugged against her mind, and even more at her heart and soul now. Trying more desperately to run to him, to Nick, to her friend, to her…

And then it happened again, as it had every night lately she watched. From somewhere in the darkness, he was shot and his body fell limp. Trying to scream and cry out, trying to reach him as she couldn’t seem to move forwards. She watched as his body fell to the ground in front of her, his shirt staining with blood quickly.

“No! Nick!” Sitting up in bed with a bolt, a paw on her chest as she panted. Kicking her blankets off herself, she began to cry softly. Falling to her side, she pulled a small fox stuffed mammal to herself. Her tears came again, staining her cheeks and her stuffed fox.

“Why… why does it hurt so much.” Her words barely muffled by nuzzling into the bed, but still loud enough they drew her mother’s ears. She felt her mom come near, shushing softly as her warm paws pressed against her back.

“Shhh it’s alright bun bun, it’s alright it’s just a bad dream again.” Rubbing her daughters back, she would hum a soft old tune. One she had learned from her mother, she’d cover her daughter back up. “Shhh everything will be ok, it’s just a bad dream”

Rolling over and taking the little fox with her, she would hug her mom quickly. Burying her face to her neck as she cried, the shake of her body against the warmth of her mother. She would stay like a kit, clung for the comfort. “Momma… why’s it hurt so much to miss him.”

Her words shaky as she pleaded for an answer, even if she knew her mother didn’t have one she always asked.

Hugging her she rocked lightly holding her daughter, feeling her body’s tense twitches as she cried. “I wish I knew bun bun, I wish I knew, but it’ll be alright… cry, cry as much as you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trucking along, but Judy is really having a hard time it seems. 
> 
> As per usual this can also be found  
> here = https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8566802/  
> here = http://kiyoshiyamaru.deviantart.com/
> 
> I really appreciate any possible feedback you all leave!  
> Thanks,  
> K


	5. Chapter 5: Warm velvet forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terror has been thrust upon Zootopia, it seems that darker side of things is coming to fruition. But when Russet meets grey, it's like fire and ash. some of the best things come from that

: Chapter 5 : Warm velvet forgiveness

 

* * *

 

: 11 months :

Explosions rocked the city as chaos was well under way, two building already having collapsed due to damage. There were at least fifteen other fires raging, throughout Zootopia and every fire district was at its brink. Precinct 1 along with Precinct 3 and 5 were strained to their limits as well, doing their best to assist with mammals during the chaos.

If ever there were moments when someone could see a bit of what Clawhauser was truly capable of, this was one of those moments. The usually chipper cheetah’s paws flow from radio to computer and back, someone could almost mistake him for an auctioneer with how fast he was working.

Precinct 1 was nearly in the top of their game, orders had been given by Chief and officers were assisting injured mammals. Check in locations had been set up, but the amount of calls coming in were difficult for even the phone system to keep up.

His partner during the confusion though was doing her best, Judy’s own paws tapping away at the computer and sending information out to other Precincts. She had taken up being the Chiefs direct line back to the ZPD, and to try and keep a better grasp on the situation other Precincts were dealing with.

Having been back to work for only a short time, she had a strict schedule that she was supposed to keep. No More staying late, no more coming in early, she had to make sure she took her breaks on time. All this the Chief had insisted on even during the crisis that was currently playing out, and every bit of it was frustrating in the least of senses.

She had already been doing all she could to help with the recent string of missing mammals, most of which were kits and cubs who’d gone missing over the two weeks prior. There hadn’t been any rhyme of reason to the sudden disappearances, they were from different species and at completely random locations.

Even as things seemed to have been calming down, that they could begin piecing together leads this had happened. The Explosions and fires breaking out, the sudden panic on top of everything had to be connected in some way. She knew it but couldn’t do anything, she wasn’t at 100% mentally and even physically she’d just gotten over her severe cold.

Her thoughts drifted away as she sat typing away, back to Nick and what he may be doing, if he was all right, why he hadn’t contacted her or come back. All the questions themselves that plagued her thoughts, and physically she started to get depressed about it ears drooping more as she slowed in her work.

The flash of a new report on her screen drew her attention back to the task at hand, with a slight shake of her head to bring herself back to sorts.

“What is this…” mumbling aloud as she checked the report that had just come in, an alarm was going off at a warehouse by the canals.

Checking the status listing for everyone, with the chaos currently going on every single officer was out in the field, save for four. Officers Wolfard and Fangmeyer -VAC-, Officer Hopps, and… Officer Wilde -MIA- “There aren’t any other officers available.”

Pushing back from her desk as she marked herself out on the call, she’d grab her coat and turn to head out of the office.

“Clawhauser! I’m out for a call! 10-33, Location is Warehouse 69985 by the canals.” Yelling as she ran past the main desk, almost running into agent Winters exiting the precinct.

“Officer Hopps? Where are, you going?” The Dark Furred Bunny yelled after her, her green eyes showing curiosity for what Hopps was doing.

“10-200 in progress! Warehouse in the Canals!” Her feet carrying her down the steps of the ZPD and towards a cruiser.

“You’re on Desk Duty though! HEY!” groaning as she dashed after her, Oliva wondered what could be so important with everything else going on that Hopps would go out on her own.

“AHHHH!!!!” The scream that leapt from Judy’s lips came from the door of her cruiser opening, she hadn’t paid attention to agent Winters who had followed her.

“Calm yourself Hopps, you cannot go out on a call by yourself” Glaring at the Rabbit officer, she’d pull her door close and buckle in.

“You’re going with me? Is that even allowed?” Collecting herself quickly enough, she buckled as well and fired up the cruiser.

“Yes, I am, you don’t have a partner right now, you are still not physically healthy, and from what I can tell. You are still fighting depression!” Oliva gave a very non-bunny growl, causing a look of concern to cross Judy’s face.

“F... fair enough, all right, thank you for... the help” a slight pause in her voice before putting the car in gear, she turned the car around and took off from the ZPD parking garage.

“What is this nonsense under paw.” Oliva was poking at what seemed to be spare clothes under the seat, pulling them out to look over a spare ZPD uniform.

“Oh err. Those are Nick’s spa, I mean Officer Wilde’s spare uniform” She didn’t need to look over at Oliva to tell what she was looking at, but her demeanor shifted somewhat as her thoughts tried to drift again.

“Oh, I see, you keep a spare in here still?” Running her paws over the uniform, she looked at the nametag pinned to the right breast just above the pocket.

“He will be back… soon” The hope Judy had in her voice as she said that, belayed her own doubt considering how long he’d been gone.

“So, you two were bonded?” Olivia’s green eyes looked to Hopps as they drove along, heading south through the city and away from the fires that were still burning.

“What! No!!! No, we weren’t, He… Is a great Partner, and a fantastic friend? I don’t, I mean. c..can we change the subject please.” Trying to stay focused on the road, she’d started to cry again though.

Hadn’t Nick know they were Friends, he could come to her for anything as they always had since the Nighthowler case. She knew he had to be scared, worried, angry any number of things if even she herself was this confused.

“Ah I’m sorry to pry like this, just the only time I’ve heard of or seen another mammal with…” studying hops features a moment before continuing, she’d fold the uniform back up and slip it away once more. “Depression, weakened immune system for so long. Is when a Mate leaves, or passes away”

“No were not mates, why would he want a worthless Dumb Bunny like me” fighting back her tears, she brought a single paw to wipe her eyes.

“What’s your story Agent Winters? You’re a Brid right, how did you end up with the ZBI?” Glancing sidelong towards the agent, she noted a soft grin from her.

“Yes, my parents are Inters, My Fathers a Buck, my mother is a Vixen. As for the Agency I am following them in my career path slightly, just taking my own path with work.” Smiling at Hopps, she’d look back out of her window. It hadn’t been snowing anymore, but the street lights flicked by over the patrol car quickly.

“Ah I see, so… are you a Funny? A Box then?” Her curiosity and sense of humor drew a laugh from her passenger. “Sorry, that was rude” Her grip tightening on the wheel gently, they were almost to the warehouse.

A full laugh left her lips, enough to bring a pleasant pain to her stomach from the question. “It’s all right, I prefer Fabbix, Fox-Rabbit. Or just another Bunny or Rabbit, new terms seem like I’m being given special treatment.”

A gentle knowing nod came from Judy, she could understand that to an extent. Trying her best to change the worlds perceptions of different species, she perked her ears up as they arrived at the warehouse. “This is the place”

The pair of Doe’s checked their equipment, as well bundled up a bit more before slipping out of the cruiser. Judy clicking her radio onto her vest, her grey gloved paw pressing the button on it. “Officer Hopps, along with Agent Winters. Possible 459A in progress, standby for further info”

“I’ll let you lead, as an Agent my skills are better use as support” Checking her tranq gun once more, she’d give a nod to Officer Hopps. Watching the smaller Rabbit move forwards, heading first towards the nearest entrance to the warehouse.

The cold ground under paw, puffs of moisture leaving their muzzle with each breath. The pair of Rabbits crossed the dilapidated parking lot, to the equally worn down Warehouse. Looking around the area, there were no other vehicles in sight.

Green and Amethyst eyes were cast about, both females’ noses twitching rapidly in the cool winter air and ears perked high. The other Warehouses around were also in several states of disrepair, street lamps lit or flickering all around the area.

“I can’t catch any scent in this cold, it’s frustrating!” The very un-bunny growl that left Agent Winters muzzle caught officer Hopps off guard, and eliciting a quick Shhh from the Police Rabbit.

“Don’t rely on your sense of smell, make use of those long ears” her own twitching, perked high and focusing on any noise she could hear. The odd sounds all around, but there were a few coming from the warehouse in front of themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

“Clawhauser what’s the current reports coming in?” The cape buffalo burst in the front doors of the ZPD, making his way over to where the cheetah was typing away. Urgency in his voice and his moments, only stopping when he reached the main desk.

“Ah, well it seems most of the fires are under control and being extinguished. We are lucky that no casualties have been reported, aside from a few head wounds, some scratches and broken limbs” His eyes going to the Chief, catching a strong smell of smoke and rubble from him.

“Good to hear it, keep me updated on things. I’m going to clean up, and update the city council and mayor.” Leaving the desk to head to the locker room and showers, he paused a moment when his eyes glanced the empty office, and the missing rabbit from her chair.

“Clawhauser… where is Officer Hopps?” Stepping back towards the desk, he noted the immediate drop of the cheetahs tail and demeanor.

“Ah well, she took off to investigate an alarm going off at a warehouse by the canals.” Fidgeting somewhat with his tail in paw now, he watched the invisible meter in the Chiefs eyes rise.

“SHE DID WHAT!” Slamming a cloven paw on the desk, the resounding thud filling the air and causing Clawhauser to tense up.

“Uh huh, a report came in that seemed odd. In the complete opposite direction, the explosions and fires had been leading, she dashed out of here before I could say anything.” Gulping lightly as the Chief was well beyond his normal level of ire, Clawhauser pulled up the information from the original call for him.

“What is she thinking, no partner, in this weather when she’s not been cleared for full duty again.” Taking the report as it was handed to him, his eyes scanning the information lain out on it.

“She didn’t go alone Chief…” speaking out quickly but more quiet than he had been, the cheetah watching as the Chief read over the information.

“She didn’t? Whom did she go with then, since Wilde is still MIA and you are still here.” The paper crumpling in his grasp, he held it out towards his donut loving officer.

“Ah well Agent Winters Sir, she was returning from dinner I believe when Officer Hopps was leaving.” Flinching back when the Chiefs fist holding the papers shot out towards him, stopping a few inches away still. He’d take the papers from him, uncrumpling them and setting them back in a file.

“Agent Winters, The Same Agent from the ZBI? She’s a paper pusher! Regardless of her training, she’s a desk jockey!” A heavy groan left his lips, he’d grab the radio on Clawuhauser’s desk.

“I need any available officer to report to the Canals, I repeat I need any available officers to report to the Canals. Warehouse number 69985, Officer Hopps and Agent Winters may need assistance.” Setting the mic back on the desk, he turned from Clawhauser to make his way back out of the ZPD.

He could only watch as the Chief turned and left, the entire building seemed to fall into a strange silence that Benjamin wasn’t used to. The whole evening was in chaos, from the Fires and Missing Mammals, to now his friends Judy and Olivia in the unknown. “Please let something good happen tonight.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rolling a barrel across the warehouse floor, taking his time and making sure that it didn’t bust open. Reaching the internal dock, the ram set the barrel back on end atop the lift. Turning to go back and get another barrel, he’d only been in the warehouse an hour, having moved five others already.

“Hey Doug! Hurry up with those, who knows if the police will show up. We set as many places up as we could, should keep them busy for a week.” One of the weasel brothers, Jake called out as he entered the warehouse from the side door.

Stopping at the barrels, he turned to look across the now mostly empty space. “Good with the Rabbit and Fox down and out, this may go more smoothly than planned.” Huffing as he took the next barrel and began moving it, the ram thought back a bit his thoughts falling on his dead Mate.

“Oh yeah, heard about those two. You guys had a helluva time, they the ones that put away woolhead right?” Walking over to help with a barrel himself, though struggling more with it than Doug would. Unzipping his coat and tossing it to the side, would be too warm to work in.

“Yes, those two are the reason Dawn was put away, if they hadn’t screwed up the plan then she’d, well she would still be around.” The ram wanted to strangle those cops, but his anger was also with his current employer after all.

“Ah dunno bout that one Doug, she’d been in line ta get nixed. No way she’d been left in control long, Woolhead was sloppy.” The voice of the other weasel came from the side door of the warehouse, Sam pulling it shut behind himself as he joined his brother and Doug.

“QUIT CALLING HER WOOLHEAD!” The ram turned at the two, hooves clenched in anger as he shot the two a look that could nearly kill. “HER NAME!, her name was Dawn Bellwether. She was my wife, my mate. Show some damn respect!”

Both weasels jumped when Doug turned on them both, yelling as loud as he did. “Shhh shhh all right, all right, we got it! Dawn, we didn mean nothin by it Doug. “Jake trying to calm their cohort down a bit, looking back towards the door’s a moment before continuing to work.

Watching his brother try and calm Doug down, Sam noticed the look back towards the door. “It’s all right, aint no one out there. Wasn’t tailed and aint no cars anywhere within a mile of this place, we lit tha town up beautifully!” Sam stepped over to the barrels, setting a shotgun atop them along with a pair of pistols.

Both Doug and Jake gave a knowing nod, working a bit faster now. None of the three wanted to take too long, better safe than sorry after all for the group.

“So half of these are going out to Podunk, an the other half are going to the Nocturnal district right?” Sam walked around the fifteen barrels left, giving them a shake as best he could. The fluid inside sloshing just a bit, he shrugged some watching them work.

“That’s right lil bro, Doug’s taking the shipment to Podunk and were taking the rest down. Boss’s already going to be pissed, we shoulda had these moved with the rest already.” Jake set another barrel on the lift, going back to work on the last barrels.

“What’s it gonna matter, week or more to finish the last of it. We finish it, were still getting our money after all. Sides that we at least picked up all them Mammals, the cops still don’t have a clue on what’s up buncha noodle heads the lotta them” Laughing loudly Sam managed to get at least one barrel on its side, rolling it to the other lift so it could be loaded.

“You two need to shut your muzzles! Let’s finish this and get out of here, the ZPD has some of the better detectives. Your luck is gonna run out, so make due with the time we’ve got.” Throwing pebble at Sam, Doug finished with the barrels for the boat, lowering the lift so he could get out of town and loaded on the truck.

Working quickly as well, the two brothers began getting barrels on a service elevator. One by one loading them each, once all fifteen were loaded they made way across the warehouse to Doug.

“All right we are all set there, your good to go also?” Checking to make sure that Doug was ready, Jake went to grab a cloth bag off the floor.

Listening to his brother as he collected his guns, making his way to his brother and Doug with them. “Ere ya go, take it jus ta be safe.” He’d toss the shotgun to the ram, watching him catch it with a wary eye.

“A real weapon, not some tranqs? Shouldn’t be needed, but it’s appreciated.” Rolling it over in his hooves, getting a feel for the weight of the device. He blinked some when the cloth bag was dropped into the boat, glancing down to it before back to the pair of weasels.

“It’s your cut from this job, the weapon is for if you run into any trouble. Boss’ll be in contact with ya, safe trip there Doug!” Jake turned to his brother, taking the other pistol from him before making his way towards the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Approaching the door, Officer Hopps and Agent Winters listened carefully now. The sound of voices was clearer than expected, but they heard them talking about some Boss. But not much else out of them aside from idle banter.

“Sounds like three Male suspects” Nodding to Olivia, Judy would press up against one side of the door. Holding her tranq gun at the ready, she’d take a deep breath to try and calm herself.

Her thoughts drifting though, back to when Nick and herself had barged in on Woolter and Jesse. Things had not gone even remotely as planned then, and remembering how things happened made her hesitate. Calming down though was going to be difficult, opening her eyes and glancing to Olivia whom she had no idea wasn’t a field agent.

-It’s all right Judy, you’ve got this. You’ve got a partner with you, you should be fine after all. - Mentally trying to get herself in the game, she only got a flash of Nick laying n the ground in her vision. Shaking her head once more before looking at Olivia directly, giving a firm nod she motioned with one paw to follow her lead.

Clearing her head enough to make a move, Judy turned to the door and grabbed the handle. Giving it a turn and pulling it open quickly, she held her tranq gun at the ready and looked inside. The warehouse itself was empty, no boxes, crates, or anything.

What she did see was two suspects, standing beside one another looking down to the dock. “Freeze! ZPD you are under arrest!” Her voice called out as her ears remained high, stepping through the doorway quickly enough to let Agent Winters follow in just behind herself.

She wouldn’t take her eyes off the two, even as they turned to see who had just burst in. She noted them whispering to each other, her paw held firm as she stepped further into the warehouse. Her left ear twitched slightly, focused on Olivia’s breathing and location.

“Put your paws in the air, and face away from us! We don’t want to do things the hard way” The smaller rabbits voice was calming a bit, watching as they slowly lifted their paws above their heads.

“Wait, they have actual weapons.” Olivia’s voice spoke softly, holding her own tranq gun trained on the two burglars. Her nose giving a few twitches, a strange scent on the air hit her lightly.

Jake and Sam glanced at one another, doing as told a moment as they slowly lifted their paws. Their guns hanging slightly from their fingers, turning their backs to the pair slowly and letting their eyes fall to Doug.

Looking up at the two weasels, he heard what he assumed were a pair of officers. One voice though was faintly familiar, it drew his curiosity as he reached to the ledge just above the boat. Lifting himself up slightly, he peeked over the edge to see the pair of Rabbits.

His eyes went wide, a dark smirk crossing his muzzle as he settled back and grabbed the shotgun. His eyes fell to Jake and Sam, motioning them towards the elevator. “Go when I fire…” Barely a whisper to them, but they understood exactly.

Judy reached for her radio, taking one paw off her trang gun to do so. A slight tilt of her head, she’d press the button. “Officer Hopps and Agent Winters, two suspects, armed and possibly dangerous, Backup requested to Warehouse 69985, Canals of Bovine and Kiwi”

Olivia stepped forward just a bit, keeping her own tranq on the two. Her paw shaking just slightly though, she’d never been in a situation like this, let alone again actual armed suspects. Her mind tried to go back to her combat and weapons training, with little luck though considering the situation.

When the radio crackled a bit, the sound of Bogo’s voice broke through. “Officer---ops Wi—ers ackup war-ho-se 99-5”

“All right you two, I want you to very slowly back up five steps and set your weapons on the ground.” Growing more tense, Judy stepped slowly nearer the two her eyes watching as they didn’t move still.

“She told you two, f-five steps backwards!” The sound of Agent Winters voice calling out to the two when they didn’t move still, trying to focus while taking direction from Officer Hopps.

Reaching for her radio once more, Judy pressed the button again. “Officer Hopps requesting Backup copy! I repeat Officer Hopps…” Cutting herself off, she noticed movement at the ledge.

‘BANG, BANG’ Two shots ringing out within the empty warehouse, the loud thump of a shotgun sounding out. Doug having peeked over the edge of the docks enough, he fired two quick shots at the two.

The weasel brothers dropped their arms and began running, as soon as those two shots were fired off they made way towards the elevator. Their own weapons in paw, they took aim as they ran for their escape.

“Move!” Pushing Olivia out of the way, Judy fired a tranq towards Doug’s head as she dropped to the ground. Watching her own dart miss, as he dropped back below sight.

The sound of an engine filling the warehouse, causing her ears to drop from the suddenly excessive sounds. Gunfire and engines intermingling, she tried to fire at the pair of weasels.

Feeling herself suddenly shoved towards the side, there was another sensation that caught the ZBI agent. A warmth at her side and across her muzzle, it didn’t register as she hit the ground exactly what it could be though.

The bout that the ram ducked back onto fired up with a quick turn of the key, pressing the throttle forwards and sending the vehicle moving. Doug turned the machine around, guiding it along the dock quickly and out of the building through the canals and into the cold night.

“FREEZE!” Another yell from Judy as she pushed herself backup, firing another trang dart at the weasels even as they drew on her while running.

He had her in his sights as he ran, pistol in one paw and bouncing a bit as he pulled the trigger. Sam fired his weapon in a quick series of shots, aiming for Officer Hopps as he did so. They were almost to the elevator, their chance at escape upon them.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of a cruiser outside of the warehouse fell on deafened ears, the Officer and Agent inside already under fire. But the group in the cruiser stopped quickly, the backdoor on the cruiser flying open even before the vehicle came to a full stop.

Crossing the short distance with cold paws on the snowy ground, dashing through the door with heated breaths and little thought other than worry and fear.

“Wait! Don’t just… think first!” Reaching into the cruiser for the radio. “Possible Casualties! Ambulance requested to the scene!”

Inside of the warehouse, the scene that was lain before him pulled the color from his form. Seeing The pair on the ground, a pool of blood forming and a pair of weasels with guns.

His green eyes locked on the one firing, and he focused in immediately on him. Never had he moved as fast in his life, a mad dash as his blood pumped. His lungs burning, he was a russet colored blur. “I’ll tear you apart!”

Reaching the first weasel, Nick was snarling as even he’d taken a hit. His shoulder bleeding but he didn’t notice, grabbing Sam’s weapon hand and giving a quick twist. The sound of a bone snapping, followed by a scream of pain filled the air.

Eyes wide, Jake watched the fox appear and seemingly cross the distance to them in a matter of seconds. Barely having enough time to react, he tired a shot at their assailant as he dove onto the elevator, scrambling to press the button to take him down.

The sound of a weasel screaming in pain filled the air, Sam shaken visibly as his paw was broken as was his wrist and arm. “Y-You son of a” another scream as the fox’s paw twisted again.

Growling with his teeth bared fully, mere inches from the weasels’ face. Nick gave a firm tug and threw him on the ground, watching his gun fall to the floor and slide a few extra feet.

“Nick! Stop! Please!” The familiar voice of a bunny filling the air, Judy sat there looking to where Nick stood now. Even as the sound of more sirens began to arrive outside, she’d push herself to stand up watching him carefully.

As the two stood there, eyes on one another Wolfard and Fangmeyer came through the door. Looking at the scene before themselves, a groan from Olivia drew their attention quickly enough. “Agent Winters! You’ve been injured, try not to move!” The Grey wolf rush to her side, paws working to check her carefully.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long until an ambulance, as well as the Chief showed up to the scene. Judy having begun to help Olivia as well until the paramedics were there, making sure she was stable and getting her to the hospital.

The elevator had long drifted out of sight, going deeper underground towards wherever it’s exit in the Nocturnal district was. The other weasel Sam, despite broken wrist and arm was taken into custody.

“Thank you, Officer Hopps, I appreciate your quick response to the situation. I’ll expect the full statement and report on my desk by end of day tomorrow” The chief looked from her, moving to step over to Nick now.

“You Wilde, have a lot to explain. I’ll expect you in my office first thing tomorrow” Not giving him a chance to answer, he turned from him and headed off from the warehouse.

With the Chief and most everyone already gone, other Officers looking for the boat with Doug. The elevator shaft had been locked when it reached the bottom, it would take a while to get what they needed from the nocturnal district.

Crossing the warehouse to where Nick stood, Judy would come to a stop in front of him. Her amethyst eyes gazing up to his, she watched as he turned his head away from her only to feel a sudden sting as her paw smacked him firmly on the muzzle.

“How Dare You!” Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him, her paw throbbing a bit with the new pain from smacking him. “How dare you abandon me like that! You had me worried sick, you can’t just leave me like that Nick.”

He brought a paw up, rubbing the tingle left on his muzzle. His eyes falling to her own and the tears within them, watching them trail down along her cheeks wetting her fur. His own tears forming as he watched, seeing the Bunny that he cared about crying because of him.

“You think I’d hate you for what happened? That I would want you to leave like you did, I remember the night I last saw you! I remember the attack, but…” her breaths becoming ragged as she tried to keep herself calm, but it wasn’t working as her whole body was practically shaking.

His ears remained back, flat against his head as he watched her and took in her words. Tears beginning to stream down his own cheeks, painting darker streaks in his russet fur. He’d drop to his knees, eye level with her now.

“But I saw my fox, scared, confused, terrified that night! I saw him in pain, and all I wanted to do was hold him close. To tell him everything would be ok, that I wasn’t afraid of him still!” her voice had risen, even as she yelled at him her voice growing a bit raspy.

“Judy… Carrots, please I’m sorry I was scared. I remembered what happened, the night I was leaving…” his head hanging slightly, he’d rub his paws at his eyes as he began to cry more. “I was afraid, that you’d hate me. That you’d blame me and, that you’d look at me as if I would turn savage again.”

“N..Nick, I’d never, I know that wasn’t you that night. I knew that you were still in there, but… I tried to see you after, I wanted to so badly.” Rubbing at her eyes a moment, she was practically sobbing now. “You Dumb Fox, you’re so arrghhh Dumb!!!”

He winced a bit, he knew he’d been dumb and irrational. “I’m sorry Carrots, I’m sorry that I was terrified you’d never come. I’m sorry that I left… so I wouldn’t have to wonder why you never came to me.” Sniffling through his tears, he sat there on his knees his head lowered as tears fell to the floor.

She stepped closer as she tried to compose herself, her paws still shaking as they brushed over his muzzle. Her short claws nudging lightly through his soft fur, she’d slide them around his head pulling him into a warm hug.

He tensed up slightly when he felt the touch, the tug of her paws suddenly there until his forehead met her own and he fully broke down. Hesitantly slipping his paws around her waist, he’d pull her to himself. “Y-your too good, for this Dumb Fox. What did I ever do, to deserve the kindness of a Sly Bunny like you”

Feeling his warm embrace, she slipped her paws around his neck and hugged closer to him as well. “You became, my very best friend, my partner…. And the one mammal, I would spend the rest of my life with.”

His ears flicked lightly, lifting his head just enough to let his green eyes peer into her gorgeous amethyst eyes. He’d nuzzle in against her neck, he couldn’t form the right words for her. To properly tell her thank you, and to apologize and show her how grateful he was.

She stayed with him as they held each other close, words failing them finally as they slowly collected themselves. “Nick… I realized during all the time apart, that I love you.”

A hitch caught in his throat, a smile crossing his still throbbing muzzle as he bit his lower lip lightly. “I’ll spend every day, being the mammal you deserve Carrots that’s a promise”

A small smile crept across her lips, she’d pull back from him a little. “I’ll hold you to that… Partner, but first, I think we need to save your job.”

The groan that left him was a telling sign, that he was in deep trouble with the Chief. He hadn’t been to work in months now, having by all accounts quit even though he never gave explicit notice. “ughh.. well tomorrow will be interesting”

Looking at him, she smiled a bit before the sound of paw-cuffs latched on her wrist and his own. “Well this will make sure you don’t run away again, we still have a lot to catch up on… and you’re still not off the hook”

Wincing when she gave him a firm punch to the arm, he’d sigh a bit at the new throbbing pain where his bullet wound was bandaged up. “I know we do, can we go someplace to talk more for now.”

Looking around the empty warehouse, she nodded a bit helping him stand up before making their way to the police cruiser. Both having to climb in once side since she was refusing to un-cuff him, he didn’t mind it though, there were far worse mammals he could be cuffed to.

He slipped into his seat, letting her do the driving as his still tired eyes watched her. He really was the luckiest mammal in the world, to have her in his life, who was ready to kick his ass if he needed it.

“Tomorrow is another day, let’s get some rest for tonight.” The yawn that crossed her form, with a slight shake of her head before she then fired up the cruiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super huge thanks to all who read the story! as well as leaves feedback! You guys are awesome, and I love getting to hear what you guys think.
> 
> I know the romance may feel rushed, but this chapter wasn't about their romance itself. We'll see how things develop next chapter, but lemme know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6 :: Shattered Assumptions

Another long chapter! I could have pushed this one out to 8k words realistically, but that might be a fair bit too much. Ahaha Anyways! Super huge thanks to the few others who've been reviewing. Also A big shout out to everyone or anyone who's been reading this far still, I know the beginning chapter was a bit rough. I am cleaning that up, so it'll be updated in the near future as well, on a final note keep up the comments. I Love hearing from and talking to you all, as well I've got a secondary fic that i'm working on as well now.

* * *

 

**: Chapter 6 : Shattered assumptions**

The ride back to the precinct was too quiet, the uncomfortable atmosphere practically screamed awkward. Nick would practically taste the rigidity of the air, warm as it was within the cruiser with the heater going only seemed to add to that.

Green eyes being cast to the mammal driving the vehicle, studying over her features as the street lights passing overhead cast their light within the car. Her eyes seemed tired, not necessarily in the physical sense at all, but in the mental fatigue she carried.

"Judy…" His voice trying to cut through the tension, noting her right ear swiveling just a bit more towards him. He noted though that she didn't answer, merely pulling the cruiser into the parking garage. When

"Come on Nick, I've got to check in the cruiser then we'll go to my place" She'd ignored his attempt to talk now, giving a tug at his arm with the cuff on. A click of the cruiser's door before it swung open, she would move slowly as the two climbed out of the cruiser.

"Judy, can we at least take the cuffs off?" Stepping down out of the cruiser behind herself, paws falling to the cold concrete.

Her deep amethyst eyes fell to him, looking over his oddly bedridden fur and disheveled clothes. "Not unless you promise to not run away again" her left foot tapping a few times, she'd have crossed her arms but having one attached to a dumb fox made it more difficult.

A soft turn of his head to the right, he'd tilt his nose to the air just a little while bringing a paw to the back of his neck. A firm rub enticing a defeated sigh from his lips, he'd nod softly still avoiding her gaze. "I promise, not to run away Judy"

Squinting a bit as she watched him, and how he reacted focused on the tone in his voice. She nodded lightly and undid the cuffs, slipping them off both of their wrists before setting them on her belt. "Good to hear it, now come on its late and I'm tired…"

The feeling of the cool metal falling free draw his attention back, tired green eyes looking to his wrists as he gave it a rub. He followed Judy quickly behind Judy, noting that she hadn't waited for him after removing the cuffs.

The confusing was growing on Nicks mind, back in the warehouse he could have sworn that she had said she loved him. But still her demeanor now was different, she felt far colder during the car ride till now.

 

* * *

 

The soft jingle of keys against one another was followed by the sound of metal on metal, the lock on the door clicking with the turn of the grey furred paw holding them. Judy pushed the door open slowly, greeted to darkness and her clock radio. 2:34 am lit dimly on its face as she stepped inside, tossing her keys into the little bowl by the door.

"Little bit of an upgrade from what I remember, what happened to the old place?" Rubbing his paws along his arms, he was trying to warm himself up from the walk to her place. The weather back in Podunk was a fair bit warmer, and he hadn't had much time to prepare for his… sudden departure.

"I wasn't living there for part of the year, you know the whole hospital and such" moving further into the darkness of her apartment, she'd flick the light on to reveal the kitchen and living room.

It was a simple layout for her apartment, just to the right upon entering was the kitchen with the fridge counter top and sink. Cabinets' what few there were just above the sink, and across from it was an open window with a small bar top to eat at.

Through that same open window, over the bar was the living room itself. A small desk with the tiny clock radio sitting atop it, much like at her old place but there was also a small sofa set against the left wall. Two doors resided in the room as well, both on the right wall just before that little desk their doors both ajar for green eyes to see. Nick's gaze drifted taking note of the first do, leading into the bathroom that might have been just a smidgen too big for a bunny and drawing a soft hrmm from him. The other was a bedroom with a small bed just big enough for a bunny, the same one who was snapping her paws in front of his muzzle.

"Nick, hey you alright there…" Snapping her paw's lightly just in front of his muzzle, she had taken a moment to check on him after slipping off into her room. When she came back out, the door wasn't latched behind him and he had a look as if he'd just been caught in headlights.

"Oh, yeah… yeah I'm alright Fluff" Turning to look back at her once more, he'd tense up a moment as she was wearing an over sized t-shirt. The insignia on it bringing a smile to his muzzle – Hopps Family Farm! - seemed funny seeing her wearing that shirt.

"Are you sure?" a softer look of concern on her face, she would move to step around him. Nudging her door closed, she'd set the lock before turning back and beginning to walk past him.

Grabbing her paw when she passed before his eyes again, he'd just as quickly let it go watching her turn to face him once more. "I'm... not sure, no I'm actually not Fluff" He was standing in her apartment, he hadn't lain eyes on her in nearly a year and his mind was trying to process everything suddenly.

"Oh, well we can talk in the morning. Let's get some rest for now alright?" Her ears were half perked, an odd curl to them as she took his paw in her own. Pulling him over to the sofa, she'd nudge him to sit down.

Turning from him she went back and to her room, leaving him to sit there alone once more as she did. Pulling out a pair of extra blankets from her closet, moving back from her room and back to Nick again she'd toss the blankets on his lap. "There we go should keep you warm enough for tonight"

The tug of a warm paw within his own, drew his eyes to the very warm, and very wanted connection. He couldn't deny the thought, that when she brought him to her home that they may share a bed. But the truth settled in quickly enough, he knew better as his thoughts had gotten the best of himself.

He couldn't help but dream a little, watching her walk away with tired steps to her bedroom. The shirt covering her body covered her plenty, only her lower legs peeking from under the clothing. "Rest, right Fluff we'll talk tomorrow" a pause in his words when she returned, dropping a pair of thick blankets on his lap.

"Yeah… well later today, I think we'll have plenty to discuss. But it'll be best to meet with Bogo first thing in a few hours, then you and I can" a pause of her own, trying to think of how to best handle this. "Figure out what we need, between each of us" a soft smile as she turned her eyes to his own, looking to those green eyes as she started to get lost in the forest beyond them.

Her paws began to fidget at the hem of her shirt, tugging against it softly before she turned and bolted to her room. Closing her door without so much as a goodnight, or anything at this point still as she jumped onto her bed before wiggling under the covers. "Oh geeze… I'm just making things more awkward now"

Barely getting another word in, he pawed at the blankets she'd given him just a moment. Glancing from the material back to her, he found her staring right back at him for some reason. "Uhh…Flu" And there was the bolt, she dashed off to her room closing the door quickly enough.

The apartment was far quieter than her previous one, the fact there weren't paper thin walls and neighbors arguing was already a hundred percent better. Standing up a moment, he'd lay out a blanket along the sofa. He turned to go shut the lights off before returning, stripping down to his boxers before flopping out on the sofa and covering up.

 

* * *

 

BZZZT….BZZZT…..BZZZT

The clock radio's annoying buzz began filling the air, the clock on its face reading out 7:00 am. And drawing only a small bit of ire from the vulpine ears the sound assaulted, laying on the sofa as the morning sunlight filtered in through the blinds on the window and drawing his groan of displeasure to the air.

The buzzing was soon silenced, a familiar grey paw tapping the button that took the life away from the annoyance. Her voice breaking the air though, and sounding far more chipper than she might have recently. "Niiiiick! Get up, you're supposed to speak with the Chief this morning. And… we agreed to have a good long talk ourselves."

The relative perky tone when she said his name, dragging it out for a moment with a longer than usual wording. A Singular reddish-orange paw peeking from the edge of the blanket, drawing it down further as his eyes began to adjust. "Do I have to go to school mom?" Jokingly feigning the young kit ploy at her.

The sudden smack of a sofa pillow hitting his muzzle drew a small grin from his features, while also bringing him into the land of the living enough to join her as he'd sit up slowly. Finishing letting his eyes adjust to the morning light, he still felt like he could sleep for a year but he'd been caught. "I'll need to get a hold of Wolfard and Fangmeyer" he owed the grey wolf a whap of his own.

"hrmm did you say something?" Standing on the tip of her paws, she'd turn the roller on the blinds to open them further. Allowing far more light into her apartment, she turned and wandered across the room to the kitchen. Her fur had been groomed already, and a soft scent of blue berries lingered where she'd just been.

"No, nothing at all Fluff. I don't exactly have a change of clothes yet, but could I borrow the shower?" His nose noticing the scent that drifted past him, but also drawing his attention to his own scent. Going on a third day with no shower, or anything to tone down his own scent.

"Uh huh! Just in the bathroom, theirs towels under the sink and a fur-drier if you want" Climbing her counter to retrieve some plates, she'd drop to the floor once she had them. Going about her morning to make breakfast for the pair, and doing her best to keep distracted from him for the time being.

Watching her a moment, he'd nod before standing from the sofa. Folding the blanket up and setting it down, he'd gather up his clothes and duck into the bathroom to clean up as best as possible. With the door closed, he'd glance around the space. The dull crème colored tile around the shower made the place seem dated, but he had to smile seeing a carrot tooth brush holder sitting on the sink.

His shower went quick enough, borrowing just a bit of her fur shampoo and conditioner. He soaked in the warm water as it matted his fur, smoothing out his coat while he scrubbed and lathered it up. His thoughts drifting to the night before in the warehouse, he'd seen her on the floor with blood all around and instantly panicked.

"Come on Nick! Breakfast is ready!" Knocking on the door to the bathroom, she'd go back to the bar top and take a seat on one of her stools. Two plates set out, steamed carrots with broccoli was on the breakfast menu, mostly because aside from cereal that's all she had at the moment.

"Ok I'll be right out" drawn from his thoughts, he'd finish rinsing off quickly enough. Turning the water off, he'd step out opening the cabinet under the sink and taking out a towel. The Pink fluffy material caused a smile to cross his muzzle. "Somehow, I'm not surprised" beginning to rub himself down, his fur fluffing up as he dried himself out as best, and quickly as he could.

 

* * *

 

Forty-Five minutes later they arrived at ZPD Headquarters, bouncing along a bit just in front of him. It might have been the first time in a while, that she didn't look completely sullen and defeated could be taken as a good sign to some. "Morning Benjamin! Have you heard anything about Agent Winters yet?"

"Judy! You're looking a lot better today, I haven't heard much. Just that she's in stable condition, what did you guys get into last night?" Leaning on the top of the desk, his tail flicking back and forth behind himself. The curiosity on his features was blatantly obvious, his attention only shifting when a deep reddish orange entered the front of the ZPD.

"Well that's good to hear, I'll have to swing by and visit her later today" She noted quickly that his attention shifted, herself looking back to see Nick. She'd look back to Ben once more, seeing the slight shock on his face.

"Judy… Judy it's Nick! It's Nick! I think it's Nick anyways, it looks like him!" practically bouncing, his eyes had locked back on the bunny before himself. If his pupils could have changed, they'd have taken the shape of hearts for the sudden possibility of his friends being partners again.

"Benji, I know... I know it's Nick, he got back last night thanks to Wolfard and Fangmeyer." She wanted to say she hadn't been excited herself, but for the time being she was managing those emotions as best as possible. After all it was more than likely, that he wouldn't be part of the ZPD any longer, that thought alone made her try and shake it from her thoughts.

"Hey there Benjamin! Good to see you again, have you been doing all right big guy?" Calling out as he crossed the lobby to the cheetah, ignoring the fact that he'd apparently drawn the eyes of every other officer that was lingering around.

The moment he heard Clawhauser downstairs, he'd stopped fixing his morning coffee. The Cape Buffalo stepping to the balcony and yelling at the fox, "WILDE, OFFICE NOW!" he'd immediately turn and head into his office leaving the door open as he'd sit at his desk.

Immediately dark russet ears twitched to the side, not sure he was really prepared for the mental lashing he was going to receive. Nor the fact that he would for all purposes, be unemployed entirely within the hour. He did take solace in the fact, that worst case he could go back to the little farm he'd taken on.

Giving a soft wave as he turned, Nick made his way across the lobby and to the stairs. Climbing them slowly, it was as if a new weight was placed upon his shoulders. His guilt for how he had handled things continued to grow, pushing so many thoughts to his mind. - why did he leave, why did he assume she'd hate him, why did he panic and fear so much more about what would she would think…why… why… why…-

He came to a stop at the top of the stairs, looking towards Bogo's office door still open and waiting. To Nick's eyes he could almost swear that he could see a dark void where the door remained open, a cool air seemed to permeate from the portal in his mind. "Too late to turn back now" He inhaled deeply and held it a moment before casting his worries away, stepping forth and to Bogo's office.

"Have a seat Wilde, we've got a few things to speak of before you're finished here." The Chief had kept his voice calm, watching the fox enter his office and nudge the door shut behind himself. He gave him a moment to take his seat before opening a file that was sitting on his desk, bringing a cloven paw to his breast pocket and producing his reading glasses.

"I don't need you to answer yet, but mind you thing will go quickly if you answer honestly" Slipping those same reading glasses on, he'd turn his head to the file and the information it contained. Most of what was within he already knew, aside from a few things that Wolfard and Fangmeyer had provided him after the events last night.

"Chief Bogo sir, if I could just before we…" Flinching lightly when a loud thud filled the room, he'd shut his mouth quickly enough.

"Quiet Wilde! Let's get through this" His voice raising if only a moment before calming again, his eyes studying the flinch that the fox gave.

"Yes Sir" the concise answer that came a bit quieter than before, Nick sat up strait in the seat prepared for the worst.

Clearing his throat, he'd give a nod seeing the final resolve settle in. "Now then, Nicholas Piberius Wilde On the night of March 15th, you and Officer Hopps found yourselves in a dire situation where you ended up going savage. This was not caused by yourself, or your partners handling of the situation you found yourselves in." Glancing to him, not getting a word back still he nodded with the smallest of grins.

A soft nod was his only response, his ears perked high in focus on the Chief's words. He wasn't looking at him though, staring at the picture on the wall behind him of the Precinct Photo. All of the other Mammals they worked with in it, himself and Judy front and center.

"During the time of your being savage, doctors have found that you had no way of maintaining a civilized mindset. Therefore, you have been granted immunity from any punishment for those actions, as well Officer Hopps insisted that no charges be placed against you. I personally agree with that, while I may not understand how being savage affects someone mentally, I wholeheartedly agree with the doctors and Officer Hopps." Turning a page within the file, the sound of the paper shifting in the silence.

His green eyes blinked a few times, processing that information as he looked to the Chief questioningly. Nicks breathing calming just a bit, his eyes watering up just a bit as he tried to remain calm.

"No then, due to the extent of what had happened, as well as the amount of time it had taken for your recovery prior to your disappearance. You are being cleared of any wrong doing, as per the advice of our psychologist. That can be considered mental recovery time, to heal in your own way, it's believed that you had to do such so as not to bring further harm to yourself." Flipping another page, he glanced to the fox whose eyes seemed like plates now.

"Wh…what…" the only word that he could form, not sure if he was hearing the chief correctly. His paws gripped at his pants, tightening some and trying to process this information.

"Shut it! I'm not done yet!" Taking a slow breath, he'd look to the next page of reports. "You will receive back-pay for the months you were incapacitated, and you will be allowed to keep your job under a few conditions." He would close the file, sitting back in his chair a bit.

"The first requirement you have to complete another psychological evaluation, every Wednesday you'll see until she deems you clear for full duty. The second requirement, you're going to go through the academy again. I'll not have you being out of shape and sloppy, also I'm tired of my best officer being depressed. I'm not exactly sure what's going on between you two, but I'll not have any fraternization while on duty. Do... I… Make Myself… Clear?" Pulling his glasses from his muzzle, he'd fold them up and stand up leaning on his desk to glare at the fox.

"Ah... y.. yes, Yes Sir Chief! YES! Crystal Clear" His paws grabbing his tail quickly, trying to keep it from flailing about in both relief and excitement. He'd salute the Chief after climbing from the chair, holding back the relief and confusion he carried.

"And Wilde, best keep your nose clean for a good, long, while. I'll be sending out a memo myself, your academy refresher begins in two weeks. You're on parking duty until then, now go to HR, sort out your financials and be back here tomorrow morning ready to serve the mammals of Zootopia" Waving a paw to dismiss him, he would watch as the fox turned and bolted from his office, himself settling back with a groan to his chair. Still unsure if this was a good idea, but he'd keep a closer eye on Wilde.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by slowly for Judy, filling out the report for the previous evenings. She had kept her eyes on Bogo's office as much as she could, her ears flicking high to the air when his door opened again almost an hour later. Her deep amethyst eyes taking in the curiously chipper fox, watching him climb down the stairs towards the lobby. "What the heck…"

Giving a slight wave to Clawhauser, Nick strolled on past him though slipping his paws back in his pockets. He made his way off to pick up the check for his back pay, the whole situation with it stealing at least another half an hour of his time. "Thanks Iris, I appreciate it." Calling back as he left HR, making his way back to the lobby where he'd give pause. Green eyes being cast to where Judy was, sitting at a desk typing away.

"mmm well She'll find out soon enough, I need to get some things though" Crossing to the desk whose domain fell to Clawhauser, he'd smile stepping up to the large feline. "Hey Benjamin, could you let Judy know I'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh Nick, how did it go up there? I think that's the quietest the Chief has ever been, especially when it came to you." Giving a soft nod to the request, he sighed deeply as Nick gave him a wave and headed out of the Precinct.

 

**11:25 am**

Just leaving the bank finally, he'd make his way towards the trains. Having plenty of money in his account again, he had to see an old friend. This led his paws across town, down to Sahara Square to find his old friend Finnick.

"Where is he at, don't tell me he left the city" Stopping to rub at his feet a moment, he'd huff loudly.

"Ya know, ya should really call and let your friends know your back" Finnicks' unusually deep voice calling out from across the street, his van hidden down a side alley while he sat out in a lawn chair. The shade of the buildings keeping him cool, he eyed the fox across the street.

"By the holy! Finnick don't scare me like that, I've been walking all over looking for you." His voice carrying back to Fin's large ears, he would go to cross the street. Walking in front of a parked car, from how it looked it belonged to a giraffe. He'd cross the street after another car drove past, nearly taking off his tail when it did.

"Careful there, might have a nice fox skin rug." Finnick's deep and hearty laugh carrying easily, he peered at Nick. "usually friends let you know when they're coming back"

"Funny Fin, real Funny. I didn't get a chance to let anyone know, I was assaulted by a wolf and a tiger. They were on a mission to find me and bring me back, they just didn't grab my phone or anything when they knocked me out" Sighing a bit, he'd take a seat in the shade next to the smaller fennec.

"Serves you right then, you owe me anyways. I had to lie to your rabbit while you were gone, and I refuse to do that to the poor girl again. You're a selfish ass Nick" Glaring at him, Finnick could see with how the red foxes' ears fell back on his head, that he did feel guilty for what he'd done.

"Yeah, I understand Fin, I owe you for that" Head hung lower, ears back on his skull he took a moment before collecting himself once more. "Anyways, I need my uniform from the apartment. Seems I get to keep my job, at least for now and I need it for work tomorrow."

"What! That Buffalo let you come back, man you're one lucky fool Nick" jumping out of his chair, Finnick moved back and to his van. Rummaging around for a few minutes, he'd return moments later dropping a box in his lap.

"Thank you Fin, I really do mean that. Your family, so I appreciate what you did for me." Standing with the box, he'd nod to the smaller Fennec.

"Careful out there, rumor's already spreading about you. Whatever you did last night, set someone off for sure." Waving a paw as he folded up his chair, carrying it back to the van and leaving Nick to his day still.

 

**3:30 pm**

Nick had crossed back through town, arriving back out front of the ZPD with a new coat on. Something he'd stopped and picked up after he left Finnick, winter in Zootopia wasn't something even he could wander around in his fur for too long. "She should be done already"

He had called to let her know when he'd be back exactly, and he'd arrived only a minute late thanks to the train. Standing outside of the precinct he nearly had a heart attack, the sudden hit from his side throwing him to the ground. "What the He…." Blinking as he realized his assailant, he'd smile a bit at her voice.

"NICK! You get to come back to work, I'm so happy for you!" Her leap through the air only to tackle him, she'd wrap her arms around his neck in the warm embrace. Holding it for probably a moment longer than she should have, she'd get up quickly.

"Yeah... I've got to do a few things before I'll be on full service, and I'm sure if I mess up even once I'm out. But... well..." He'd sit up slowly, looking directly to her a moment.

"I think in the Chiefs email, he mentioned something about a probation period. It's understandable, you did just up and leave." She slugged him on the shoulder before grabbing his paw, helping him stand back up as she eyed the box he had with himself.

"I'm not surprised by that in the least, but I'm also supposed to go retrain at the academy." Standing up he'd brush some snow off the new coat, he bent over to pick up the box before looking to her. "How about, we go back to your place for... that talk finally?"

"Oh! Alright we can order some takeout from Greeneries, that little noodle place a few blocks from here." She stayed close as they started to walk, snuggling her coat up some as the chill on the air had gotten colder.

Nick watched her as they began walking, his own thoughts had been getting clearer in regards to a lot of things. And he'd spent part of the day mentally preparing himself, to hear what she had to say and get things off his chest as well. No more assumptions between the two, he had to be honest with her about his own feelings as well.

 

* * *

 

Red colored eyes peered out of the limousines window, a reddish paw bringing a glass filled with whiskey to a matching muzzle. Sipping at the drink slowly, the creature would settle the glass again after a moment. Pulling a phone from her pocket, she dialed a number and waited calmly for the voice on the other end to answer.

"Hello?" Jake's voice cut across the line, sounding at least a bit panicked.

Relaxed as she was, she had purpose for her call. "I've seen the one who handled your brother, seems the interference from before is in play. Handle them as you see fit, but don't dawdle to long. You've already messed up, don't let it happen again"

Jake heard her words, followed by the click of the phone cutting off. The weasel pulled it from his ear, eyeing it a moment as a fear filled chill crawled up his spine. Recognizing the voice from the hotel weeks ago, he glanced out of a window to the lamp filled streets of the Nocturnal district. "Well Shit…"

Once the phone was hung up, she pressed button the car door. "Let's go home Parker, I have a feeling we'll need to plan a party."

The familiar Jaguar put the vehicle in gear, pulling away from the ZPD and heading off towards the rain forest district.


	7. CH7 : Acceptance and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy finally were able to get their talk, plenty of time to build from there. Wolfard and Fangmeyer are visiting their friend, but unfortunately Finnick seems to be in for some very bad news.

**Chapter 7 : Acceptance and Loss**

 

* * *

 

 

The short stop at Greeneries was quick, Judy had gotten a walnut, with pecan, and cherry salad the dressing of which, held a tangy, sweet scent. Nick’s nose twitching as it flooded his senses until the take away was closed. He picked up a cricket burger with lettuce, tomato, and onions with carrot fries. He knew Judy would end up stealing half of them, but the scent of the burger almost had him drooling on the spot.

Snugging the coat, he was wearing tighter about his form, Nick brought his paws to his muzzle and blew across them. Glancing to the grey furred rabbit walking beside him, equally bundled up in her puffed up looking green jacket, the orange carrot colored scarf bundled about her neck, she seemed slightly lost in her own world, seemingly, oblivious to Nick’s eyes watching her.

The walk back to Judy’s apartment went relatively quick given the circumstances, it hadn’t been far to the train station after Greeneries, and the warmth of the train was welcome, almost to the point that Nick did not want to step back to the cold, snow covered ground when they stepped off. Luckily enough, that final walk was quick, reaching Judy’s apartment rather quickly, despite the silence between them.

The entire way Nick had remained oblivious to the cold, snowy, wet city around him, let alone, the other mammals that were mostly bundled up, save for a few from Tundratown, that felt more comfortable in the colder weather. His attention was pulled entirely to the upcoming conversation. The odd sensation of feeling like things were great, while another side of his mind felt far darker, with the current silence.

A quick shake of his head brought his attention back to Judy once more, a soft hustler smile on his face as the two passed the apartments lobby and off to the stairs. Climbing them one by one, Nick's mind wandering to the imaginary knife, pressed firmly to his heart and ready to finish him, if things went south with his bunny.

As they reached Judy’s apartment, her keys jingling with the sound of metal on metal, a soft click when the lock was undone and the door opened. Nick following her inside, though his steps were more hesitant as his mind rolled the thought of ‘His Bunny’ around. When had he considered her as _his_ exactly, and why had he done such.

“Nick, are you ok?” Judy’s voice breaking through his concentration, and pulling him back to reality.

“Yeah, I’m alright Fluff.” The noncommittal answer passed his lips, he hadn’t really registered the concern in Judy’s voice. Turning to nudge her door shut, he moved to the bar-top and set the food down. Quickly turning to open the fridge, he’d grab some juice for her as well as himself a drink, the bottle of apple juice set on the bar-top with the food as he quickly fetched a pair of glasses.

Taking his seat at the bar-top while she changed, Nick set out the meals and filled their glasses. The scent of the dressing on Judy’s salad stole his attention a moment, as he stole just a bit of it, the sweet part of the dressing had been blueberry, the tangy part he couldn’t quite place though.

“Hey! That’s mine, you sneak!” Judy had finished changing, stepping out to catch Nick with a bite of her salad. Moving over to the seat beside Nick, she’d climb up and took her fork back from him.

Nick paused midway through the bite, glancing back when he heard her, before finishing it. He grinned and acted like he was gonna steal another bite, vowing not to do so in his head, as she sat and took her fork back. “It’s not bad, got some blueberry in it, right?”

Judy’s deep amethyst eyes watched Nick, a small smile creeping onto her muzzle before she took a bite of her own salad. Her eyes following Nick as he picked up his burger and began to eat, she waited to start the conversation till they’d both eaten at least half of their meal. She could tell that the silence was getting to Nick, the way his tail seemed to flick, just a little, from time to time enough of a giveaway.

Setting her fork down, Judy took a slow breath before speaking. “Nick, I’m going to talk first.” Her eyes looking up to catch his own, making it clear that she didn’t want to be interrupted, taking note of his understanding nod.

“I would like to know, more about why you left like you did. You just cut off everyone, Finnick, Your mother, ME!” Her paws clenching against her legs, she took another slow breath before letting it out again.

“The night we were attacked, was something that had been planned, at least from what was found out during the investigation and interrogation” Judy’s eyes looking to Nick's as she took note of his slower pace while eating, every so often taking a fry to munch.

“Woolter isn’t the mastermind, we know that, but he was working for someone still. It wasn’t Dawn Bellwether though, we know that for certain, since she’s dead and from the interrogation.” Judy’s eyes glanced down for a moment, taking her fork as she took another bite of her salad.

“I don’t blame you, for that night, in the least. You know that though, and I’m still not afraid of you after what happened.” She noticed Nick had stopped eating, his gaze seeming distant, as his ears were back and his tail limp.

Grey ears twitching to droop along her back, Judy worried a bit more seeing the way Nick looked now. “N..Nick look, I do want to know what you were up to the last couple of months. B..but Look I know you’re probably confused by what I said in that warehouse.” Fidgeting somewhat as she grew more nervous herself.

“Look N..N-Nick, I know I told you that I would spend my life with you. I meant that the other night, I have no reason to ever doubt how I feel about you” Judy took a deeper sigh, collecting herself slightly. “I was oblivious to what having you in my life meant, what having you as my partner, my friend meant. But, I do know that I care about you as more than just a friend, or partner, and that I want you to be a bigger part of my life, as much as I hope to be a far bigger part of yours as well.”

Shifting on her seat, Judy stood up and grabbed Nicks muzzle in her paws, pulling his face up as she looked to those beautiful green eyes. “I knew when I was so worried about you, when I couldn’t find anything out and no one would let me see you. I had plenty of time to think, to sort my own thoughts on YOU. The Sly, Dumb, Caring, Intelligent, Goofball Fox that has taught me to never underestimate the world and especially other mammals.”

The tears forming in her eyes couldn’t be stopped easily, as her paws shook a little. Rubbing her digits along the side of Nick's muzzle, feeling his soft shorter fur, she took in the features on his face. “I know things will never be what most may call perfect, but I love the imperfection, that when we come together, makes it perfect for us. I, Judith Lavern Hopps, know that I love you, Nicholas Piberius Wilde.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nick, to his credit, did exactly as asked when Judy returned. Telling him directly to keep quiet so she could talk first, he gave a soft, knowing nod to the Bunny next to himself. Bringing his burger to his lips, he munched slowly listening to every word she spoke.

He had time to think as well, though a bit less considering how long he’d been under the effects of some new Nighthowler serum. Nick sat in silence though, his tail going still and his ears falling back, he had indeed cut everyone off as much as he could. He’d left everything in Zootopia behind, and it was all because of how he felt.

Nick felt as though he sunk lower, her forgiveness for what had happened, even if while under the serum. For telling him that she still wasn’t afraid of him, trying to wrap his mind around those words, how she felt still even.

Taking another few bites from his burger, Nick tried to hide how he felt from her, even if he didn’t realize the position of his tail and ears currently. Taking a few fries to munch slowly, savoring Judy’s words though more than the food they had bought.

Those words of hers as she mentioned loving how they were together, it wasn’t lost on him how things had changed since he met Judy. This headstrong, over-optimistic Bunny that had changed his world even when he was against her.

Having finished his burger, Nick poked at what was left of his fries. Judy having gone quiet as he turned to look at her, catching only the slightest bit of deep purple from her eyes. Bringing his right paw up, he scratched lightly at his neck, fighting the urge to wipe at his damp eyes.

“Judy, I… I’m sorry for how I left, not keeping in touch and worrying you like I did. I’m sorry for thinking the worst, thinking of how you might look at me when you saw me next. I guess I was the one this time, that put on a label, even if it was on myself and how I may be viewed.” Munching the fry, he had been poking at, he tried to relax a little, his eyes still on her looking for a reaction.

“I guess, I kind of understand how you may have felt. Before you came back during the case, thinking I ruined something so great. But..." He paused looking away finally, collecting the rest of his thoughts. Attempting to keep his voice calm, especially after how shaky Judy’s had been.

“I knew I cared for you as more than just a partner, or even more than just a friend… When you came back and found me at the bridge, I knew as you apologized, with tears in your eyes, that I had fallen for you. I just couldn’t bring myself to admit it. I couldn't tell you how I felt before, because I was terrified that it would ruin what we had.” Nick hung his head, much the same as she had moments before. But she was still quiet, he hadn’t even noticed her watching him with more than just worry or concern.

“The Late nights on stakeout, the days’ worth of patrols, taking down a criminal mastermind. All of that I would do it over, and over, if a certain, Gorgeous, Grey Furred beauty was by my side. She pulled me out of the dark path my life was headed down, and drew me into a far better place. I Love You Judy, but I didn’t think I was worth your love” he finally let the tears flow, washing down his cheeks.

Rubbing his paws over his tear-filled eyes, his breathing coming a bit more ragged until he felt a paw on his shoulder. Turning his head just a bit, he looked to Judy, to see her own tear filled eyes looking back with love of her own.

“I’m sorry I ran away Carrots, I’m sorry that I didn’t wait longer, get the answer I needed from you directly. You were right, I am a Dumb Fox” His tears slowly drying, he would reach a paw out to run along Judy’s cheek. Brushing a thumb pad over her left eye to help dry her tears, not enjoying the sight of his bunny crying.

He was entirely caught off guard though, when her warm, sweet, soft lips met his own. Judy’s muzzle pressing somehow both firmly, and gently against him in a soft deep kiss. Nick froze stunned at the feel of her, not just her warmth. But how she felt for him, so clearly broadcast in the soft shake her body had. The nervous twitch in her form, the subtle hesitation as he returned the warmth, even his own movements lost to his senses as he pulled his bunny to his lap.

Nick's ears drew a slightly darker tint, hearing the soft sound of her voice as he realized their lips had parted. “I Love you too Slick” The new warmth he felt through his body, he couldn’t deny how he felt for her, any more than she could him it seemed.

“Y..ou wanted to know, what I’ve been up to the past few months. Well when I had Fin sell my stuff from the apartment, I took a chunk of my savings and bought a little carrot farm out in Podunk.” Taking in her gorgeous deep amethyst eyes, he could see the smile creeping onto her features.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**: February 18 th \- Two weeks Later :**

**Wednesday 9:00 am**

 

 

Stopping by a local florist, Wolfard stood looking over the many, many different variations of flowers to choose from. His left forepaw on his muzzle, he let out a low hrmm. Trying his hardest to pick a bouquet of flowers, he wasn’t sure what they liked or even, what might be appropriate given the circumstances.

“Now what about tulips? Do those work as a get well soon?” Turning his eyes to the gazelle standing at the counter behind him, he had hoped that working in a floral shop, she might have understood some meaning to different flowers. Instead, he had concluded, that she was just a simple worker, passing her days away.  

“Well That really depends on why they would need get well flowers to begin with, are they sick? Were they hurt?” The voice of the gazelle was a bit raspy, having just gotten over a cold.

“Well they were injured, doing their job. But I don’t know for sure if they even like flowers, I figured they are a better bet than candy though” His right ear giving a few twitches in minor irritation, he didn’t need to lean in to smell the different choices. Wolfard had one of the best noses on the force, and he could easily discern each flower without burying it against his schnozz.

Blue eyes paused in their flowery search, catching on some pink and purple looking tiger lilies of all things. They were out of season at the moment, but Wolfard had to admire their tiger like appearance somewhat. Gathering up a small bouquet, he turned to the cashier so he could pay and be free of the place. “These should do I think”

For some reason, it seemed to take forever ringing them up, but once paid for he gave a smile and a nod to the Gazelle, his purchase wrapped neatly and in paw he moved. Heading from the store Wolfard walked to the cruiser parked nearby, the tiger in the driver’s seat slipping his phone away when his partner climbed into the passenger seat. “I don’t think, I’ll be purchasing flowers again anytime soon, hopefully” Wolfard set the flowers in his lap, buckling up before looking to Fangmeyer.

“Alright, how about we get to the hospital. I’m sure Olivia could use a pair of friendly faces today, and hopefully she likes flowers.” Fidgeting with them a bit, oblivious to the grin from Fangmeyer himself.

“You know, if we weren’t together. I’d almost think you like Agent Winters, more than just a friend” Wolfard reached over and slugged his partner in the shoulder for that little comment, laughing lightly when the larger tiger rubbed his shoulder from the hit.

“Maybe I will trade you in, for a smaller, sleeker model with comments like that, hrmm?” Wolfard felt the pull of the cruiser, Fangmeyer purposefully tapping the gas harder than was needed. Grabbing onto the door a moment, he collected himself as the car headed down the road. The slight lurch in his stomach all too familiar, car rides tended to throw him off, for some reason that he could never place.

 

* * *

 

 

The hospital was boring, terribly boring, mind numbingly terribly…BORING. Olivia hated the hospital, checkups were one thing, being stuck in one for weeks on end from surgery and to heal was an entirely different scenario. Sitting up in the medical bed, the TV mounted in the corner of the room playing some strange game show, the cool air somehow leaving her chilly and warm at the same time.

“Ughh Why won’t they let me leave yet!” her groan wasn’t going unnoticed by the nurses in the hall, she had taken up a habit of vocalizing her dissatisfaction with the current environment.

Shifting a bit on the bed, Olivia turned her attention to the large window. Her view let her see a portion of Zootopia, as well the large palm tree hotel in the far distance. Her large ears giving a soft twitch from their perked high position, one swiveling to the sound of feet entering her room.

“Ready to get the bandage off your face, bet it’s been terribly itchy since that’s healed” The voice of a nurse came, he was a larger grizzly bear named George, but had been one of her favorite nurses so far. Olivia’s green eyes looking him over some, she gave a nod with a soft smile.

 “How about the other bandages?” Motioning at her side, she didn’t expect a quick response. Closing her eyes when he came over with a little spray bottle, the sanitized water inside she knew was to help release the tape her bandage was held on with.

She felt the soft spritz from the bottle, a skilled pair of paws working, his skilled claws peeling at one edge of the bandage. The side of Olivia’s face more wet than damp, but she felt the glues loosening as he rubbed it just at the edges of the bandages. Bit by bit pulling them away, she’d wince a few times where the glue held firmly still.

“Your bandages on your side, we’ll get to in a bit. It’s not everyday someone takes a blast from a shotgun, I believe it was called?” Her ears twitching to lay back against her head, Olivia gave a soft nod in response. Being quiet with her answers, she couldn’t help but notice when the larger mammal had paused to look her in the eyes.

“What… what’s wrong?” Fidgeting a moment, she wanted to reach up and check the wound on her face. George let her panic a moment, brushing the spots where the shotgun blast had torn her fur away. He gave a toothy smile, nodding gently to her panicking eyes.

“Ahah It’s alright their Ms.Winters, your fur is slowly growing back in. Although it’s coming in a bit whiter than the darker grey and black, safe to assume that’s due to your genetics. Now let me see those teeth” She gave a playful growl, baring her sharper far more predatory teeth to the bear. Olivia’s own smile as she reached up to brush over her cheek, her wound mostly healed was calming though.

“You know I don’t enjoy showing them off, hybrids may be more common these days. But most mammals get unnerved, thinking I’m a rabbit only to find a predator’s smile” Glancing down a little, she let out a slow sigh as her smile faded.

“Well they don’t know what they’re missing, you have a beautiful smile. Should really show it off more, but! Let’s get the bandages on your side changed” Another smile crept to her features, Olivia didn’t get told often that she had a beautiful smile. And to George’s credit, he was genuine with his words, but even he was a bit sadistic at times, usually with bandages as she recalled.

Yelping out in pain, Olivia twitched as bandages were peeled away without the assistance of water. She was sure she lost more fur from the tape, and she wasn’t mistaken, seeing him toss it in the trash. “I’d almost thi-OW, that you were try-OW!, to pee-OUCH!!!!-l, my fur away..”

“I have to get you back, if the other Nurses didn’t hear some form of complaint while I’m in here. Well... they would think I’m playing favorites” This got George a stern glare, even as she looked down to the larger scab that was on her side. The scar she would have from this was at least somewhat worth the story she’d get to tell, but if her face was anything to tell, her fur wouldn’t grow back the same still.

A new scent on the air drew her attention away from George or her wound, the twitching her nose did, most might have called cute. Soon enough though the scent of flowers became clear, Wolfard and Fangmeyer appearing in the doorway to her room. “Hey! How are you two doing?” Olivia’s smile enough to tell them she was far better, at least more than a week previous.

 

* * *

 

 

**Friday**

 

To his credit Finnick had been keeping himself clean, he’d not spoken to Nick for nearly a month at least. Didn’t even know he was back in Zootopia yet, but that didn’t seem to deter the fact that he found himself tied to a chair. This chair being bolted to the concrete floor under it, his feet dangling some as he tried to see into the darkness around himself. A single light kept him and a circle around himself lit, but anything beyond that light was lost to himself.

Struggling some as he grunted, trying to free himself in any ways. His muzzle having been stuffed with a rag and tied shut, the only thoughts that kept coming to mind though, were what had Nick done, or what had he done to piss someone off recently.

He froze though, the sound of growling coming from the darkness. The sound itself of a growl wasn’t off putting, but the tone and strangely enough feral sound was worrisome. It wasn’t just one growl, but multiple, from different spots around the room. It sent a chill up the small Fennec’s spine, something that he didn’t like in the least.

“Oh do please calm down Mr.Finnick, you have got quite the future ahead of yourself.” Finnick tried to turn, to look towards the sound of the feminine voice. The voice that probably sent a chill up his spine more than the growls, the voice that was equally enticing as it was venomous.

“Now, I am certain you’re wondering why you are here. Or even where is here? But I assure you that doesn’t matter, you won’t be here very long after all” The sound of her snapping her claws caught the air, the lights suddenly turning on. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, but when they did Finnick went stiff at what his eyes could see.

The large warehouse he was in, was at least somewhat of a giveaway that he was not in Zootopia at current. The place seemed more military, private sector almost but the glass containment cages. Lined up in rows before himself, and he gathered behind as well were not cheap. Even with his years of work hustling, sometimes working with the mob, this was another level entirely.

“You see Mr.Finnick I’ve brought you here, because you and I have a mutual interest so to speak. In the name of a Nicholas P. Wilde, though yours is friendship, mine… is anything but” His hackles stood on end a bit, the terror crawling in every bone in his body. The sudden feel of warm near him, a breath on his ears caused him to growl and struggle more suddenly.  

“Ah, do calm down please. I’d hate for you to injure yourself, especially before we get to why you’re here” The feel of a paw, slipping along the back of his neck, then up to grab his ears. He felt their warmth, even as a set of claws trailed to the exposed flesh inside each ear. Drawing a pleasure filled shiver through his body, he tried to pull away with eyes closed at the unwelcome touch.

Opening his eyes after the feeling of those paws left his ears, he nearly jumped back in the chair at what was before his eyes. The deep nearly crimson red fur, offset by a creamy white under her muzzle, and the nearly blood red eyes that peered at him. Her muzzle just inches from his own, Finnick’s ears fell back as a new fear crossed his thoughts.

His light brown eyes taking on actual fear, the vixen before him he had only heard rumors of. All they had been were rumors at least until that moment, when Finnick felt the truth of a hundred stories sink in. He didn’t know her name, just her nickname that managed to get out every so often. Vivian Blood, and it wasn’t just due to her fur coloring that she had that name.

“The name isn’t Vivian Blood, it’s actually Victoria I’ll have you know” he received a telling scowl with those words, she must have known what he was thinking. Or so he hoped, the truth being she’d seen the searching look he’d given her many times.

“Anyways let’s get to the point, your friend and former partner has… injured and taken one of my employees, well the ZPD have him. But I need to send a message to him, since he is back in Zootopia. Well... what better way to do that, than using his dearest friend” Finnick tried shaking his head, tried tugging again at his bindings with little luck. He could handle himself in most situations, but this one, and this vixen were too far beyond what he could get into or out of.

“Parker my associate, will see to the details of your soon to be… condition, do be well Mr.Finnick” His light brown eyes followed her turn, the very business-like suit she wore seemed almost tactical. And he could tell she was carrying weapons of some sort, though her tail swayed with the movement of her hips. His eyes took notice of the large panther that stepped near, he pressed a foot on a lever under the chair. Picking it up off the floor with the fennec still attached, he made his way between the glass cages.

So many mammals, of different species were inside. Most cubs and kits, and every single one of them were pacing. The growls from before had come from these, and the feral creatures in each one. Tears forming in even his eyes, how could they have little ones feral, savage or whatever. Finnick had nothing but care for Kits and Cubs, never hustling them and always looking out for the ones he saw on the streets.

The sudden look that caught him though, as it clicked from the news stories recently. Since just before the explosions quite a few mammals had gone missing, many of them were young and barely in 3rd grade. But these had to be them, and in such a state of being. The Growl that left his muzzle though, as he tried to struggle more was cut off quickly.

Glancing down as he felt a sudden sharp pain, a large dark paw holding a syringe into his side. He looked back up to the panther, questioning what the hell just happened as his vision began to blur. Finnick tried to fight the darkness consuming his mind, his struggling coming to a stop as the chair was set down. Trying to fight the sudden sleep overtaking his body, he felt the chair settle and latch in place once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Parker finished latching the chair in the helicopter, having entered the hangar when he injected the new serum into the small fox. He shut the door on the side of the vehicle, moving to climb into the pilots’ seat and firing up the engine. The roof above them sliding open as the turbines kicked on, whirring to life before he gave a tug on the flight wheel. Within minutes, the copter was in the air leaving a facility that was roughly a hundred miles outside of Zootopia.

“This is Parker, en-route to Zootopia. Sand Crawler has been dosed, will be free range within the hour. Target is in old happy-town district, hold on standby for further casualties than planned” His voice gruff as he spoke into the radio, holding no emotion within his words. Glancing to the ground as it passed by quickly, it wouldn’t take too long to reach his destination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! OH BOY! sorry for the severe delay, I've been working to clean up chapters 1 - 6. Also I'm taking a bit more time to flesh out my chapters here, so hopefully things flow and sound better. Anyways! Let me know what you all think, I love hearing from my readers.


End file.
